


倒计时

by paul



Series: 偷窥 [3]
Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 詹姆斯搬进一幢出租房，他对房东基里尔一见钟情，但他渐渐发现基里尔背后有着迷样的过去
Series: 偷窥 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886518
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 偷窥系列第三部

拎着少得可怜的行李，詹姆斯站在距离伦敦东区不远的一处三层高的联排公寓楼前，院子里种植的橙黄色虞美人，令环境平和安宁，他不禁为自己的好运气得意。昨天在酒馆里，詹姆斯多喝了两杯，与人玩扑克，赢得对方口袋里所有的几十英镑之外，还有一份房屋租赁的合约。

“我已经付了一年的钱，现在还剩下九个月，恭喜你。”

詹姆斯按下门铃，很快一个年轻男人出现在门的入口，他警惕地看着詹姆斯，小声问“你找谁？”

好漂亮的金发小美人。

詹姆斯在心里吹口哨，礼貌地笑“我叫詹姆斯，想必有人跟你提过我的事。”

男人慢慢走到栅栏门前，随着两人间距离的拉近，詹姆斯被对方的美貌深深吸引，难怪那个赌徒愿意交一年的房租，换成自己八成也愿意与这样一位美人共处同一屋檐下。浅蓝色的眼睛因难得的好阳光而轻轻眯起，白皙的皮肤、高挺的鼻梁，还有两片薄薄的粉红色嘴唇，詹姆斯忍不住想象它们的味道了。

“我知道，昨天晚上他搬走的，”年轻男人脸上的警惕丝毫没有松懈“但……一般来说，他的合同算自动放弃，我不能就这么把房子转租给你。”

“什么？”詹姆斯皱眉，握紧拳头，这么说来，没准他被包括面前男人在内的两个人耍了“你是房东对吧，什么名字？”

男人似乎被詹姆斯即将爆发的情绪动摇了决心，小幅后退一步“你要做什么。”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑“这么说吧，我现在没地方住，房子退掉了，如果不住在你这儿，我可能不得不重新找房子，能不能找到合适的另说，即使找到，在住进房子之前，很大概率我要住在桥下，因为我没多余的钱住小旅馆，这一切都会让我很不高兴……”

“你……那个男的说，你愿意给他付拖欠的房租……”男人怯生生地说，就好像他才是欠钱的那个。

“WHAT THE FUXK”詹姆斯吐了句脏话。

最后他们达成协议，那些欠下的钱一笔勾销，詹姆斯需要先付三个月的房租，押金没有，但由于他是职业水管工，而这个房子看起来一副需要保养的样子，如果未来房子哪里需要修修补补，詹姆斯会负责。

看着詹姆斯在合同上签字，基里尔小心地收好，詹姆斯直接抓住他的手腕，看着那双蓝眼睛里流露的畏惧，他凑到耳边问“你有情人吗？”

“我有丈夫。”基里尔试图抽回手，但詹姆斯的力气大得惊人。

“是吗？”詹姆斯舔嘴唇“他在哪儿？”

“在国外，嗯，非洲，负责矿山的那种。”基里尔回答。

男人身上散发出淡淡的香气，和院子里那些虞美人是相同的味道，詹姆斯对这个回答半信半疑，哪个男人会把这种尤物放在千里之外，但他又觉得基里尔看起来不像说谎，就决定先放开他。

“你要提供餐食吗？”基里尔离开前转身问。

“你做的？”詹姆斯反问。

“我一个人也要做饭，所以这里的房客们如果有需要，就一起吃，伙食费另付。”基里尔解释。

“我要先尝过再决定要不要入伙。”詹姆斯抱着胳膊回答。

“你的房租已经比别人便宜了，”基里尔咬着嘴唇显得为难“我不能开这个先例，别人也会趁机压价，我……”

看着基里尔的焦虑神情，詹姆斯感觉他的心被捏得紧紧的，站起来走过去“你说你丈夫不在？”

“是啊，所以我需要房租过生活，你不能欺负人。”基里尔被詹姆斯的高大身体挡在阴影里。

那副像被人欺负的样子让詹姆斯对他产生怜爱，手指抚摸脸颊，男人没躲开，他小心地没有进一步动作“有其他房客找你的茬？”

“不，没有……他们都很好，按时交房租，也不会搞破坏……”基里尔垂下头。

“如果好吃，我会把饭钱补上，”詹姆斯不想说刚才他是在用言语戏弄对方，基里尔看起来没听懂“你会什么拿手菜。”

“土豆炸鱼。”

詹姆斯笑“亲爱的，别这样，你不是英国人，做点家乡菜吧。”

“但你是英国人。”基里尔试图推开詹姆斯，距离过近让他呼吸急促。

“以后你会知道我是哪里人，做土豆炖牛肉吧，配面包，再烤个舒芙蕾，这对你不困难吧。”詹姆斯说。

基里尔点头“嗯，晚餐准时六点，没赶上的话，可以从冰箱里拿出来在微波炉里热一下，洗碗机先别用，我还没找人修。”

詹姆斯出其不意地亲他的脸，基里尔惊慌地捂着那侧。

“我帮你修。”詹姆斯眨眼。

修理洗碗机没花费太多时间，但由于厨房的通风不好，詹姆斯热得浑身是汗，基里尔在旁边小声说“空调不太冷”，找了一把扇子站在身后给他扇，詹姆斯脱掉上衣，故意光着膀子，他自信身材满分，绝对会让基里尔口干舌燥，这个男人好像没看见似的，让詹姆斯有些不爽，但想到对方正体贴地扇风，又觉得也许他只是在假正经。

“修好了。”

转头詹姆斯看到基里尔端出的冰激凌“这个……我做的，不介意的话……”

就在詹姆斯准备说点什么时，厨房门口多了一个男人，目光中带着敌意，詹姆斯转而问基里尔“这是你情人？”

“不，和你一样，是房客。”基里尔把冰激凌放在桌子上，转头对那个男人说“这是新邻居，叫詹姆斯，这位是阿尔贝。”

詹姆斯拍拍基里尔的肩膀，亲昵地说“告诉我怎么用热水，我需要洗澡。”

基里尔点头，从阿尔贝身边走过，现在厨房里只有詹姆斯和那个法国人，阿尔贝用浓重的口音说“我先来的。”

“是吗？你睡到他了吗？”詹姆斯轻佻地说。

果然阿尔贝的脸胀红“你别想打他主意。”

詹姆斯连话都懒得跟他说了，瞧那松松垮垮的身材，在他眼中没有任何竞争力。

在二楼拐角处，詹姆斯碰到从他屋里出来的基里尔，后者见他来了，就指着里面说“我试了一下，冷热水没什么问题，就是早晚用水高峰时，可能水流会比较小，我正准备换个大一点的锅炉。”

詹姆斯笑嘻嘻地说“你不热？一起洗啊。”

基里尔习惯他的油腔滑调，稍稍瞪了一眼“有事情可以打电话，我住在三楼。”

“那我想换到三楼住，那里空气好。”詹姆斯说。

“不，三楼是我的私人空间，其实并没有很大，而且也更热。”基里尔回答。

“那好吧，但你不介意我去做客？我会带礼物，你喜欢什么？”

基里尔笑了笑，从詹姆斯身边走开下楼了。

进到浴室后，可能是职业习惯，詹姆斯发现这里的下水管比普通的要粗，想到房间里新装修后的味道，他认为这一定是翻修后的结果，这种对外出租的老房子，装修是个不小的工程，站在床边，他看到基里尔坐在院子里看书，一个看起来比自己年轻的男人边给花坛浇水，边跟基里尔没话找话，詹姆斯不禁同情基里尔的丈夫，就像他刚才想的那样，事实证明，美丽的花朵谁都想摘下来插到自己口袋里，而基里尔就是那样一个能引发男人征服欲的对象，詹姆斯站在花洒下，手里动作着，喘着粗气，下定决心，对基里尔势在必得。

“这么说你是住在这里时间最长的人？”詹姆斯在晚餐时好奇地问。

伊贝卡点头，她染着红蓝相间的头发，厚嘴唇黑皮肤，笑起来露出的黄牙，一看就是个老烟枪。

“喂，你见过他丈夫么？那个什么杰弗逊。”詹姆斯不屑的撇嘴。

“没有，但我见过照片，不过三年前我搬来时，他说杰弗逊在挪威搞石油，现在跟你说是去非洲了吗？”伊贝卡小声说，又用胳膊碰了碰詹姆斯“你想睡他？”

“谁不想，如果他喜欢女人，恐怕你比我还主动。”詹姆斯眨眼。

“那倒是，玩玩嘛，都是成年人。”伊贝卡压低声音，因为基里尔正穿过走廊向这边走。

“他有那个吗？”詹姆斯比划手势。

“那个很老的阿尔贝被拒绝了，我见过，其他的可能有，也可能没有。”伊贝卡点头“我觉得你蛮有希望的。”

詹姆斯十分得意“有或没有，对我无所谓的，我保证比他们都强。”

伊贝卡吹声口哨，引起基里尔的注意，他向这边看了一眼问“你们还想吃什么吗？”

“不，非常美味，”詹姆斯指着橱柜说“我买了一瓶威士忌，喜欢的话，可以一起尝尝。”

“我不喝酒。”基里尔礼貌地笑了笑，收拾碗碟。

詹姆斯不想管这些，伊贝卡倒利索地帮忙，基里尔轻声道谢“把它们放到洗碗机里，已经修好了，我去扔垃圾。”

追出去的詹姆斯帮忙拿起堆在门廊的几包分好类的垃圾，基里尔已经拿了好几包，真看不出他能有那么大的力气。

“下次让他们自己扔，你是房东诶，做饭收钱，打扫当然也要收费。”詹姆斯说。

“我不擅长和人争论。”

基里尔的话让詹姆斯好奇“所以真的有那种家伙？”

“请您别说了。”基里尔垂下头，将垃圾摆在门口指定的地方。

詹姆斯抓住他的手腕“告诉我是谁，我来教训他。”

“然后呢？”基里尔抬起头。

“什么然后？”詹姆斯眨巴着眼睛。

“要我用什么来感谢你，”基里尔轻声“我不愿意和人发生争执，何况多做一些事情，对我不算困难。”

詹姆斯接了电话，是找他修理的客人，他挂掉电话后，准备回房间拿上工具就出门工作，看到基里尔正在擦地，走过去对他说“你收钱可以打扫卫生的对吗？”

基里尔点头，不知道詹姆斯去而复返是什么意思。

“我的房间也需要打扫。”詹姆斯说。

基里尔直起腰笑了笑“我的收入还可以，虽然房子老旧，需要花钱的地方很多。”

“不，我没有在同情，”詹姆斯更近一步“我是说，或许我找上门来租你的房子是巧合或者随便什么，但既然我决定住下来，就希望和其他人一样，或者其他人也像我一样，照你说的，守规矩。”

基里尔不知所措，眼神也飘忽不定，詹姆斯继续说“所以别让我知道有那种家伙，我的脾气不太好，但请放心，不会给你造成麻烦。”

“谢谢。”基里尔点头。

“好了，我去工作了，不然没法给你交房租。”詹姆斯向他抛个媚眼。

很快詹姆斯就了解到那个对基里尔找茬的人是谁，一个头上没剩几根头发的肥胖男人，自称是作家，在詹姆斯搬来的时候出门采风，待他完成维修工作回来时，作家正坐在餐厅里对基里尔发号施令。

“把果酱拿来，还有我要吃炸鱼，你快去做一份。”

詹姆斯向基里尔打招呼，后者面露惶恐，匆匆地向地下室走，詹姆斯问身边的阿尔贝“那个死胖子是谁？”

“基里尔的情人。”阿尔贝回答。

“什么？”詹姆斯怎么也想不到基里尔的眼光会如此差劲“别开玩笑。”

“是真的，我半夜见过他从三楼下来，不然还能是什么？”阿尔贝推了推眼镜。

詹姆斯咬了咬牙，对阿尔贝说“所以你才想插一腿？”

“不，那个人才搬来一个月，我是一年前搬来的。”

詹姆斯不再搭理他，迈大步走向地下室，看到基里尔正在从冰柜里翻腾，吹声口哨，结果好像还是把基里尔给吓到。

“找什么？我帮你。”詹姆斯打开风扇，这里空气真糟糕。

“我还有一些鱼，但是好像找不到……”基里尔的声音令人不安。

“切，我帮你，”詹姆斯抓住基里尔的手腕“不过你要先告诉我，他是不是你情人？”

“怎……怎么可能……”基里尔的脸更白了。

“那就好，跟我上来。”

詹姆斯上楼，冲着胖子说“你叫托马斯？”

“怎么？你是谁。”

“新房客，住在这里就要守规矩，冰箱里的晚饭有什么就吃什么，快去把馅饼拿走。”詹姆斯大声说。

“嘿，我看出你是新房客，对别人，包括你，是这样，对我，他必须把我伺候好。”

身后传来脚步声，詹姆斯看到基里尔拿着一兜冷冻鱼，怯生生地站在走廊里，依然惊惶不安，嘴唇紧咬，眼神里有着看不清的情绪，让人感到无助又压抑。

詹姆斯自作主张地拿走冷冻鱼，大步流星地扔到外面，擦了擦手对托马斯说“滚去吃你的馅饼，基里尔，别搭理他。”

夹在他们中间的基里尔一动不动，在被詹姆斯抓住胳膊往外来时，才好像清楚男人给他解了围，托马斯目送基里尔离开，走到詹姆斯面前，抬起头阴恻恻地笑“你也被他迷住了？”

“关你什么事。”詹姆斯发现这人连身上的味道都让人作呕。

“小心吧，他可不是好惹的。”托马斯回到厨房打开冰箱找出馅饼。

詹姆斯的心思全在基里尔身上，跑到三楼，这是他第一次来到基里尔的私人领地，楼梯处有一扇木门，他敲了敲，基里尔打开一条缝说“有什么事？”

“那个……”詹姆斯也不懂他追上来想干什么，见基里尔的脸上有了血色，就想起口袋里有从客户家里顺手拿的苹果，举到面前“给你，小礼物。”

“谢谢。”基里尔堵在门口，没有丝毫想让詹姆斯进来的意思。

詹姆斯也觉得无趣，下了几步台阶，转头对基里尔说“如果那家伙还想找茬，你就找我，教训这种人，我很有经验。”

基里尔暧昧地点头，露出淡淡的感激，在詹姆斯看来他就像院落里盛开的虞美人般娇美。

两天后，詹姆斯趴在院子的长椅上晒太阳，有人打开窗冲他吹口哨，他抬起头发现是某个向他示爱的女房客，但詹姆斯没搭理她，继续转过头，看基里尔蹲在小路上修剪花枝。

“你怎么不种大麻？那个能赚不少钱。”

詹姆斯的话让基里尔猛地抬头，诧异地看着他“你的话让我以为你是毒贩子”

“我在给你想赚钱的办法嘛。”詹姆斯翻身仰躺，满不在乎地向基里尔展示好身材。

“别开玩笑。”基里尔瞪他一眼。

詹姆斯心情好极了，这两天他与托马斯偶尔相遇的几次，全都不说话，仅限点头，他观察着那胖子没有再对基里尔无理，不禁为自己的出手相助陶醉起来，没准这会拉近他和基里尔的距离。

晚上他被朋友拉去参加party，回来得有些晚，刚走到楼梯拐角，就见基里尔从托马斯的房间走出，那胖子抱着基里尔不放，脸在肩膀处蹭来蹭去，手也使劲抓着臀部，好不容易才分开，詹姆斯感到深刻的妒忌。

见基里尔上楼，詹姆斯用力敲打托马斯的门，胖子叫着“我的小猫咪”，见来人是詹姆斯后，不悦地说“你有什么事？”

詹姆斯向基里尔离开的方向歪了歪头“你睡他了？”

“管你什么事，早说了你不要掺和进来，他是自愿的。”托马斯不客气的说。

詹姆斯想到一个不好的可能性，托马斯见他表情变化，得意地说“睡他不要钱。”

詹姆斯生气地摔门离开，回到自己的房间，怎么也睡不着，他不信托马斯，基里尔明明不愿意，那么只可能因为有什么把柄被胖子抓到手里。

铃声响起，打断詹姆斯的思绪，他拿起电话“喂”

“你睡了吗？浴室的下水管有点问题……”基里尔的声音响起。

“就来。”

詹姆斯拿着工具走到三楼，看到门开了，基里尔穿着白色的浴袍，指着盥洗室的方向“我以为你今晚不在。”

所以你才去睡那个死胖子么，詹姆斯差点反问，又觉得这么说话太自大了。

三楼的空间确实很小，卧室和他的差不多，有一个小客厅里摆着画具和小沙发，花瓶里是楼下的虞美人，钢琴旁边是写字台，上面的一组照片吸引詹姆斯的注意力。

“你丈夫？”

詹姆斯走过去仔细打量，那是个年纪略大的男人，戴着眼镜，像那种有学问的人，站在他旁边的基里尔看起来比现在小，脸上还带着稚气，詹姆斯砸吧着嘴，多老套的故事。

“你为什么跟他结婚，就为了留在英国拿身份？”詹姆斯脱口而出。

“什么？”基里尔想不到他会突然这么问“你别侮辱人。”

詹姆斯笑“这有什么好不承认的。”

见基里尔的脸色又变得不好，詹姆斯钻到盥洗室里“好了，做正经事。”

快速排查后，詹姆斯帮他解决了问题，但他不想那么快走，基里尔也正在给他泡茶，他轻手轻脚地走到男人背后，两只大手掐住他的腰。

基里尔立刻小声说“做什么？”

“让我亲一下，”詹姆斯的吻落在基里尔洁白的脖颈“亲一下就好。”

开始基里尔还挣扎，很快就陷入詹姆斯的爱抚中，本能地张开嘴接受男人的热吻，詹姆斯用力吮吸他的舌头，再扫过牙齿，甚至又尝到花香，他用力抱着对方，勉强分开后舔嘴唇，笑着问“你有多久没接吻了？”

基里尔小口地喘气，蓝色的眼睛蒙着水汽，皮肤泛红，显然也十分享受。詹姆斯的手不怀好意地摸到基里尔的臀部缝隙，猛地插进一根手指，看到基里尔的表情变化，痛苦又羞耻。

“还说你和托马斯没关系？”詹姆斯妒火中烧，但他不想轻易下结论，何况现在基里尔正在他怀里。

裤链拉开的声音让基里尔清醒，他不愿意就这样跟詹姆斯发生关系，但那根东西已经抵在入口，而詹姆斯的力气实在太大了。

偏过头看到基里尔死死咬着嘴唇，像在受难，等待着无法避免的耻辱，詹姆斯忽然不想那么做了，他将基里尔转过身，拢住两人的阴茎，用力地摩擦，同时相比刚才，更加温柔的吻落在基里尔的嘴唇上，他发现好像这么做更让基里尔有些受不了。

“嘘，除非你愿意……”詹姆斯搂着基里尔的肩膀，安抚道“现在这样你不反对吧？”

基里尔看着他们的阴茎越来越兴奋，只好点头，喉咙里发出细不可闻的呻吟。

“真好啊，基里尔。”詹姆斯喃喃自语。

回到卧室，詹姆斯仍在回味刚才的体验，他将站不稳的基里尔放倒在沙发上，跪在两腿中间，充满技巧地给对方口交，明明自己已经高潮了，但看得出才刚发泄的基里尔没能满足，他有些可怜这个正值盛年的年轻人。即使跟托马斯发生关系，肯定也不会顾及基里尔的感受，詹姆斯看着基里尔大开的双腿，细致耐心地吮吸、爱抚，直到他小声尖叫着第二次达到高潮，还把精液落在脸上。

詹姆斯揉捏基里尔的耳垂“晚安，亲爱的。”

基里尔闭着眼睛，拉好浴袍的布料，小声说“晚安。”

出事那天，房客们大部分都不在，这倒不是巧合与幸运，因为马上要圣诞节了，很多人只在伦敦工作，家人散布在英格兰，还有国外，比如阿尔贝那种，法国老男人离开前，在吃饭时邀请基里尔跟他到马赛老家度假。

“会比在伦敦好过的多，”阿尔贝挠着脑门说“你说你喜欢船，马赛的海港非常美。”

基里尔暧昧地笑了笑“我想我丈夫会回来，所以我们……不过谢谢你的好意，有机会的话……”

坐在一边正看乐子的詹姆斯猛然抬头，不确定基里尔说的是真是假，阿尔贝吞吞吐吐地说“他回来的话，你们终于能团聚了。”

基里尔点头，转而问詹姆斯和其他两个人“要吃鞋底蛋糕吗？”

詹姆斯笑“当然，原来我以为你是俄国人？”

“你只能吃舒芙蕾。”基里尔瞪了他一眼，将点心放到詹姆斯面前，然后就离开了餐厅。

这时阿尔贝从被拒绝的打击中恢复，怪异的看着詹姆斯，旁边的女房客眨眼“祝贺你成功吸引基里尔的注意力，虽然是负面评价。”

詹姆斯才不吃舒芙蕾，他就是要吃鞋底蛋糕。

站在窗边看着房客们陆续离开，詹姆斯感到冷清，但想到这样也好，如果那个什么老头丈夫回来，就满足詹姆斯的好奇心，如果那家伙不回来，他一定要爬上基里尔的床。

敲门声响，詹姆斯打开门，看到令人生厌的托马斯站在门口，脚边放着行李，咧嘴笑“你不回家？”

詹姆斯发现是托马斯就扫了兴，转身继续看站在花坛里的基里尔，不断和人打招呼道别，手里忙活着花圃的修整工作。

“他真美。”托马斯向前走了几步。

“我没让你进来。”詹姆斯的左手握成拳。

“嘿，如果不是走投无路，我也不会招惹他，追随他的护花使者一向不少，”托马斯不顾警告继续向前“我只想说，离他远点，漂亮男人多得是。”

詹姆斯把他推出房间“出去，我的房间可不欢迎你。”

“你们睡了？”托马斯临走前笑。

“是啊，我还打算跟他丈夫摊牌。”詹姆斯信心十足地说。

托马斯的脸色微变，压低声音说“别掺和他的事。”

砰地关上门，詹姆斯刚才真想说，你这家伙装什么被逼无奈，还不是照样睡了他。

本来他应该回立陶宛老家过年，但好奇心让詹姆斯十分想见见那个基里尔的丈夫到底什么样，就决定不回家，于是当深更半夜，从楼梯传来的声音，尽管有外面的雨声遮盖，还是引起詹姆斯的警觉。

他轻手轻脚地推门走到楼道，看到一个白色的影子从楼上飘到下面，詹姆斯开始咽唾沫，些微的刺激感让他更加缓慢地赤足走过去，就看到那个白色的影子是基里尔。

“发生了什么？”詹姆斯的冷不丁出声，将基里尔吓了一跳。

“没……没事……”基里尔的牙齿都在打颤，怎么可能会没事。

詹姆斯继续向前走，基里尔挡在他和楼梯之间“请您回去。”

“让开。”詹姆斯拽住基里尔的胳膊，轻易就把人拖到另一边。

一楼的楼梯口，躺在地上的肥硕男人看起来有些眼熟，詹姆斯没有去按灯，向下走了几步终于认清那是托马斯。

“不是我……”基里尔的声音有气无力，又极富惊恐。

詹姆斯回头冲了笑了下，手掌向下按，示意他别紧张，然后就凑到托马斯身边，伸出指头按在颈动脉上“还活着……他不是搬走了吗？

基里尔哆嗦得厉害“他刚才回来了，他……他有钥匙，我说不行……”

“等等，他到底威胁你什么？”詹姆斯准备打电话，托马斯抽噎沙哑的声音在这个昏暗的雨夜里显得恐怖。

“是钱……我找他哥哥借了钱，之前房子翻修过，但是他哥哥失踪了，他就找我来要钱，可是他都是用在赌场上了……我……”

想到基里尔辛苦工作的钱都用在这个死胖子身上，詹姆斯的气就不打一处来，他暴躁地踹了胖子一脚“借条呢？”

“是他……他……”托马斯使劲瞪着眼睛，试图指着基里尔说。

“妈的，我问你借条！不给我借条，我就不救你去医院！”詹姆斯急了。

这时基里尔也快步走下来，詹姆斯感觉他现在就像一块冰。

“求你，别再接近我，”基里尔像在哭“我没有钱了，都给你了。”

詹姆斯抱住基里尔拉到一边，男人在他怀里，脸上的表情半明半暗，现在连站着都很困难，詹姆斯使劲亲他的嘴唇，试图让他冷静。

“听我说，他是自己从楼上摔下来的。”詹姆斯觉得自己的声音变得冷酷。

“不，是我推他，让他走。”基里尔剧烈地喘气，像呼吸不畅般，眼睛看不到一点光。

“听我说！”詹姆斯使劲晃他的肩膀“他自己没站稳，从楼梯跌落，你的电话线信号不好，而你也没有手机，你去医院找救护车，但是这家伙在你们还没来的路上死掉了。”

“不是那样的，”基里尔听懂詹姆斯的意思，抖得更厉害“我……我不能……”

“你还有我，只有我看见，对不对？”詹姆斯大声地打断他的话。

“对……”基里尔的声音像从另一个世界发出“只有你……”

詹姆斯扣住他的后脑，再次亲吻嘴唇，现在他感觉血液慢慢回流到基里尔的身体“只有我，你可以相信我……”

几小时后，詹姆斯面无表情地看着托马斯被急救人员抬上救护车，基里尔也在车里，他被判定为紧张过度的，精神虚弱，于是詹姆斯决定随他一起到医院。

车厢里，托马斯的脸上扣着氧气罩，护士给他打针，詹姆斯认为那可能是肾上腺素，但没用，他们是计算好时间才让基里尔去叫救护车的，就算能救回性命，也不会再苏醒。

基里尔的身上裹着毯子，詹姆斯开始挑逗面前的漂亮护士，表现得像他刚搬来时的那样，并成功在下车前得到对方的电话号码。趁无人注意时，詹姆斯凑到基里尔耳边说“家里没问题。”

“是意外，你说的没错。”基里尔慢慢地跟在后面。

詹姆斯装作不耐烦的样子问“为什么我也要来”还对基里尔发火“都怪你，害的老子没法睡觉，要报警叫救护车自己去嘛，切。”

这件“意外”直到元旦假期结束才渐渐平息，房客们陆续搬回来，有的对此无动于衷，有的尝试跟基里尔压价，说这里死过人，也有向詹姆斯打听八卦，怀疑托马斯的死跟基里尔有关，詹姆斯成了那个唯一压价成功的人，美其名曰“弥补心灵损失”

又是一次晚餐，阿尔贝先生坐在詹姆斯旁边，给基里尔展示家乡带来的甜点和小零食，詹姆斯觉得这种追人的手法，他在幼儿园时期就不用了，基里尔还是那副小心翼翼对谁都很客气的样子，包括对詹姆斯，这让他很不爽。

回到房间后，他给基里尔打电话“你房间的水管需要换，我上次跟你提过。”

“要多少钱，我要看看价格再决定换，还是不换。”基里尔平静地说。

“价格高说明值得，对吧？”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

然后他就上楼被让进门，而基里尔正准备洗澡，詹姆斯手里也没有什么工具或者什么水管。

“我来洗澡，才能看清到底是什么问题。”詹姆斯认为自己非常有实践精神。

基里尔不说话，倚着盥洗室的瓷砖，眼睛盯着某个地方，看不出在想什么，詹姆斯认为发生了那样的事，面前的小美人一时接受不来，精神紧张非常令人理解。他已经脱得只剩下内裤了，本来他想让基里尔给他来个口活儿，但想到那个小屁股，就浑身燥热，一步步地走过去。

“你要做什么？”基里尔被从身后压在门上，声音变得紧张，喉结上下移动。

“别害怕，”詹姆斯亲着雪白的脖颈，忍不住咬了一口，得到基里尔的呻吟“我们上次很不错对不对？”

“我……我不能……”基里尔小幅地挣扎，但詹姆斯的家伙已经抵在某个位置，热烈地表达其主人的心情和焦躁。

“你在等你丈夫吗？怕他回来正好看见我在干你？”詹姆斯伸出手指扩张，那里紧致又柔和，就像基里尔的漂亮脸蛋一样完美，于是詹姆斯更硬了。

“是……”基里尔的脸红了，咬着嘴唇默默忍耐。

当詹姆斯与他合二为一时，吮吸着基里尔的耳垂说“在他不在的时候，我来代替他。”

基里尔使劲闭着眼睛，两只手握成拳，但他的身体渴望着被侵犯，被爱抚，这从詹姆斯将他扔到床上，立刻打开双腿，迎接猛烈撞击的动作中就看得出，尽管他的脸上仍交替出现羞耻和被胁迫的苦闷，詹姆斯毫不在意，毕竟他要的一点都不多。

和詹姆斯原来想的不同，他没有在众人面前曝光、炫耀与房东基里尔的私情，开始和其他人打情骂俏，在那些人误会前及时抽身，很快还结交了一个女性朋友，并在房子前吻别，让伊贝尔啧啧称奇。

“有钱的女人，怎么会看上你这家伙。”

詹姆斯比划个下流的手势“因为我够大啊。”

厨房里同时在场的还有其他一个房客以及基里尔，詹姆斯偷偷观察对方的表情，没有任何变化，这让他颇感不快，晚上就寝前敲开三楼的房门。

“你……”基里尔的眼神分明在说，你有了女朋友，为什么还来找我。

詹姆斯推开他，悠闲地向里面走，晃了晃右手的酒瓶“喝一点？”

“不，我不喝酒，”基里尔关上门，拉紧身上的衣服“我讨厌喝酒。”

詹姆斯听后略感可惜“大麻在楼下，我去拿。”

基里尔生气地说“请别在我的房子里乱搞。”

詹姆斯放下酒瓶，走过去抱住他的腰，在颈间闻了闻“你瞧，无论喝酒、大麻，还是跟女人，我都没有乱搞，因为我只想搞你。”

基里尔忍耐般攥紧拳头“我上次报答过你了。”

詹姆斯亲他的脸“我同意了吗？”

基里尔的脸色发白，面部肌肉紧张地微微颤抖，詹姆斯觉得逗他虽然好玩，但又心疼，就亲了又亲“说真的，你就不喜欢吗？”

“我……我不喜欢被强迫……”基里尔的声音干哑。

詹姆斯才不觉得他和托马斯有什么共同点，不悦地说“明明你上次在我怀里射了两次，我还能强迫你这个？”

基里尔咬紧嘴唇，牙齿打颤，浇灭詹姆斯心中刚冒头的火苗，轻轻拍打他的后背“开玩笑的嘛，你怎么当真。”

詹姆斯将基里尔放倒在床，两人身体交缠，吻得难解难分，他没再继续刺激好不容易才有了情绪的基里尔，手指向他身后摸，感觉到干涩后小声问“润滑液呢。”

基里尔躺在床上急促地呼吸，胸膛上下起伏，裤子早已褪去，在昏黄的灯光下散发着魅惑的美，詹姆斯重复了一次才听清男人要什么，睁开眼又闭上，想了想才说“没有……”

“切”詹姆斯骂道，上次太急，既没用套也没有润滑液，基里尔就这么承受下来，这次上床他可不想这样，就附到基里尔耳边，成功得到一个白眼，但基里尔也顺从地拿起电话拨通阿尔贝的线路“我想请您帮我买样东西……”

挂断电话后基里尔生气地推开缠上来的詹姆斯，胳膊撑在床上，用脚踢了下他的大腿“你先找个地方躲开”

等詹姆斯出来时，润滑液和安全套已经在床上，却不见基里尔的身影，他走到门边，透过门缝看到基里尔在跟阿尔贝说话，举止正常自然，反而法国老男人面红耳赤，一副快晕倒的样子，詹姆斯洋洋自得。

基里尔回来，詹姆斯看到他锁好门，拍手鼓掌道“你的魅力惊人，让我都开始可怜那家伙了。”

基里尔脱下浴袍，露出洁白的身体，趴在床上，看到詹姆斯还没开始动，不解地抬头望着他，詹姆斯捏着他的下巴“等你给我戴。”

几分钟后，詹姆斯声音嘶哑，浑身发热，他舔着嘴唇观察基里尔手指和嘴上的动作，抱起他按在身下，他当然喜欢看基里尔在上面，但今天詹姆斯更愿意用自己的动作征服他，毕竟这次的意义更加重大。

似乎以此为开始，随着托马斯坠楼事件的消散，詹姆斯与基里尔上床的次数越来越多，最初每周一次，很快就发展成詹姆斯每天与基里尔睡在一起，他们倒不是天天做爱，但詹姆斯发现基里尔的睡眠不好，偶然早晨男人说了一次“很久没睡得那么踏实”后，两个人就发展成半同居的状态。

有次詹姆斯临时决定把正在厨房做饭的基里尔唤来，不容反抗地把围裙扔掉，对那些等着吃饭的房客说“剩下的一半你们自己做，不要成天像个懒鬼。”

基里尔被拉出门塞进出租车奔向一处俄罗斯餐厅，听詹姆斯解释朋友请客吃饭后，两只手不安地动来动去“我没换衣服”接着又对詹姆斯生气说“我不能就这样见人”

詹姆斯笑“相信我，亲爱的，你已经比很多人好看了，不信问司机。”

开车的司机点了点头“他说的没错。”

看着基里尔害羞地垂下头，詹姆斯捏他的手“我们先去买身衣服，再吃饭。”

走在大街上的基里尔悄悄地东张西望，对周围的很多东西都有好奇心，这表现打动詹姆斯心中某处柔软。

“不行，这些太贵了。”基里尔抚摸布料，认真地说。

“当我限定一天的男朋友吧，求你了，这些全部由我花钱。”詹姆斯努力表现得可怜巴巴。

“我们到底要见什么人。”基里尔勉强同意，表示他自己能负担得起这些钱。

“我前妻。”

差点拔腿就走的基里尔，听完詹姆斯的讲述后，怀疑地点头，勉强坐到餐厅里。

“这位是我男朋友，也是我现在的房东。”詹姆斯向女人介绍。

“哼，你还是老样子。”

席间基里尔很少说话，詹姆斯与女人握手言和。

外人离开后，詹姆斯扯开衣领，叫了一杯波本，碰了碰基里尔手里的苹果汁“谢天谢地，为我庆祝胜利吧。”

“你们为什么会离婚？”基里尔点了一杯冰啤酒。

“过不下去了嘛，就是这么简单。”詹姆斯挠头发“当时她带个孩子，日子不好过。”

“你们会结婚也是你的同情心泛滥？”基里尔笑了笑。

“怎么会，我当时很喜欢她啊，她也需要在伦敦立足，所以当初我才问你是不是因为身份才结婚，”见基里尔脸色阴沉下来，詹姆斯连忙举手投降“现在我知道不是那样啦，不过说真的，我比你好诶，哪像你们，就这么拖着也不离婚。”

“没有离婚的理由……”基里尔小声说。

“得了吧，你这种看起来老实又本分的都知道要找情人，你男人更不会亏待自己。”詹姆斯擅自判断。

“你又知道什么……”基里尔小声反驳。

“不过我很不错吧，长得帅、身材好，技术又棒，你知道我最喜欢你什么吗？就是每次快到时的表情，太带劲了。”

“闭嘴吧。”基里尔红着起身，准备离开。

“喂，难得出来一次，再去pub吧，跟我跳舞。”詹姆斯抓着他的胳膊。

“我不去。”基里尔的拒绝一点都不果断。

“一定是你不会跳。”詹姆斯故意说。

“我会跳恰恰。”基里尔的眼睛闪着光，又很快黯淡“家里床单还没洗，很多其他的事也……”

詹姆斯亲他的嘴唇“忘记那些混球吧，你是个二十多岁的年轻人，干点你这个年龄会做的事！”

最后基里尔被说动了，在经历了两个小时的喝酒、跳舞、大喊大叫之后，他们依偎着挤进一辆回程的出租车，如果不是司机的眼神太过严厉，詹姆斯保证会在车上和基里尔干起来。

“嘿，基里尔，今晚你一个人睡。”詹姆斯把他送上楼，抛个媚眼。

基里尔红着脸，吐着酒气说“进来吧，詹姆斯，我想好好睡觉。”

“除非你来我的房间睡。”詹姆斯欲擒故纵。

结果天快亮时，基里尔才发现他竟然躺在詹姆斯的“狗窝”，慌张地逃回三楼，詹姆斯咧嘴笑，扭过身抱着枕头继续呼呼大睡。

渐渐地，基里尔是那个“粗心大意”的人了，在其他房客面前表现出詹姆斯的与众不同，最开始是伊贝卡，眼睛不断在基里尔和詹姆斯两人中间转，接着阿尔贝在持续一周的垂头丧气和长吁短叹后准备离开。

“在我走之前能亲我一下吗？”

听到这话时，詹姆斯正站在三楼的盥洗室里刮胡子，老男人站在门口这么对基里尔说。

“当然不行，”詹姆斯走出来，看着表情从惊讶转为困窘的阿尔贝，抬起下巴说“不过我可以亲你一下。”

阿尔贝生气地瞪他一眼，再恋恋不舍地看了看基里尔，一言不发地转身离去。

基里尔叹气，詹姆斯走过去搂他的腰，被挣脱后，不快地说“我忽然想起，你丈夫也是那种老年人，难道你有什么奇怪的性癖？”

“别这样评价我。”基里尔反驳。

詹姆斯掐他的脸，被基里尔挣脱，用更大的力量抱住他使劲亲吻不容反驳“别忘了我们的关系。”

基里尔咬了咬牙，什么也没说，闪身走进盥洗室，詹姆斯更加不高兴，他希望基里尔只属于他，而阿尔贝的态度詹姆斯意识到他的潜在对手有很多。

“喂，我还在跟你讲话。”詹姆斯推门而入，看到基里尔惊慌地回头望着他。

原本苍白的皮肤在狭窄的空间里有些泛红，蓝眼睛里带着说不清的情绪，嘴唇嫣红似血，让詹姆斯的身体热起来，不容分说把他拽到怀里使劲亲吻。

“放开我。”基里尔开始发抖。

“你在害怕？”詹姆斯在他的脸上乱亲，情绪异常高涨，也许基里尔有推开他的能力，但想到自己是某件意外或蓄谋事件的唯一见证人，基里尔就没有了挣脱的意志，任凭詹姆斯剥光他的衣服，一鼓作气地冲进身体。

基里尔抖得更厉害了，手指紧紧抓着陶瓷边缘，只能从紧闭双眼的脸上看出他的痛苦和忍耐，詹姆斯一下子就没了火气，慢慢地抽出身体，轻声说“对不起，基里尔，我……我的酒还没醒……”

基里尔摇了摇头说“你昨晚没喝酒。”

詹姆斯看着阴茎上有些许血迹，更感歉意，他是昏了头才这样对待基里尔，明明他前妻背着他跟别人搞七搞八他都没在乎过。

“我给你舔舔。”詹姆斯蹲在基里尔身后，不容拒绝地抱住他的腰臀，将濡湿的舌尖舔上才被猛烈撑开的地方。

“别……”基里尔小声反驳，但詹姆斯的力气很大，被动接受爱抚“我原谅你了，放开我……”

詹姆斯更加卖力地用舌头舔舐，还加上手指，白皙的臀部被分开，露出开始充血的内部，就在他把基里尔的屁股舔得湿哒哒的时候，男人掩饰般捂着前面，被詹姆斯硬分开，才发现他已经高潮了。

“你喜欢我对不对？”詹姆斯高兴地跪在基里尔脚下，边让阴茎在没剃完胡子的那边小幅刺激，边开心地问。

“我不喜欢你……”基里尔泫然欲泣。

“好吧，你总会喜欢我的，”詹姆斯眨眼“我有自信让你喜欢我。”

接着他就把刚发泄完的阴茎整个含在嘴里，看到基里尔扬起头，喉结一上一下，詹姆斯更开心了，他就知道基里尔受不了这些。

伊贝卡咬着塑料勺问詹姆斯“你和基里尔已经？”

詹姆斯把煎蛋留下，刚才准备早餐时，他看到篮子里已经没有鸡蛋了，而基里尔那么瘦，需要多补充营养，对这句问话不怎么感兴趣“是啊，我们睡过了。”

“无聊，我以为你就是嘴上说说呢。”伊贝卡说。

詹姆斯乐了“我是个行动派，合不合适要睡过才知道。”

“那你们合适吗？”伊贝卡继续八卦地问。

“喂，你再继续问下去，我要怀疑你对我图谋不轨了。”詹姆斯得意地说。

“别自作多情了，我是觉得基里尔……怎么说呢，他不像表面看起来那么弱不禁风的。”伊贝卡搅动她的麦片。

“拜托，他有190+，你怎么把他和弱不禁风联系起来的？”詹姆斯觉得和这个女人胡扯挺有意思。

“但他就是有那种感觉啊，诶，不对，我的意思是说，他的过去不像他说的那么简单。”伊贝卡见四下无人，小声说。

“怎么讲？”詹姆斯现在开始有了兴趣。

“我上次说过我没见过他丈夫，这话没错，但我见过他丈夫的律师，这幢房子是他丈夫的，按照律师的话，如果那个老家伙失踪满三年，就会被宣告死亡，那么房子就归基里尔了，现在马上就要三年了哦。”

“你怎么知道？”詹姆斯皱眉。

“当然是偷听，”伊贝卡炫耀似地说“这些房客里，我只是喜欢听些悄悄话，其他人嘛，有手脚不干净的，有做抽老千的，连刚搬走的阿尔贝都是个职业做假账的哦，所以别以为他是因为被你抢走基里尔伤透了心，肯定是要被人发现了才及时跑路。”

詹姆斯才不想说他曾在地下黑市打过拳，帮庄家做局，倒是基里尔的房子能聚集这么一堆“犯罪分子”有些不可思议。

“东区嘛，很正常，”伊贝卡继续说“每年那个律师全都在差不多的时间来，我自然就听到咯。”

“你还知道什么？”詹姆斯忍不住问。

伊贝卡捻了捻手指，詹姆斯拍她的脑袋“别想。”

“要么跟我睡一次，不然别想免费拿情报。”伊贝卡眨眼。

“你？”詹姆斯不屑“没有你我也能知道。”

伊贝卡见这个诱惑无效，惊讶地说“你真的喜欢基里尔？”

“喂，你不说我走了。”

“我说！”

当晚，詹姆斯带着怀疑的目光，在爱抚基里尔的身体时，停留在肋骨带疤的那块皮肤，回忆伊贝卡的话。

“他跟你说肚子上的疤是阑尾炎？那不可能，是被刀捅的，除此之外，还有什么骨折，软组织挫伤之类的，因为咱们的某个邻居是专门盗刷卡片的，他发现基里尔的卡片记录不正常，医保记录也不对劲，就顺手查了下。”

“詹敏……”基里尔小声闷哼，抬起的腿摩擦詹姆斯的手，一副希望他做更多的样子。

“你的髋骨两边看起来不太一样。”詹姆斯脱口而出这句话，让他感觉身下的躯体立刻变得紧张。

“是天生的……”基里尔的声音恢复平常的样子，没了刚才的浑浊。

“真辛苦啊，会疼吗？”詹姆斯吻了吻些微突出的那侧。

“不会……”基里尔摸着他的手，眼睛湿润，看起来让人忍不住想欺负。

去他X的医保卡。

詹姆斯爬上来抱着基里尔问我“我想这个周末去萨里郡，你有时间吗？”

基里尔眨巴几下眼睛问“你周末通常不是很忙吗？”

“要懂得享受生活。”詹姆斯吻他的眼睛“我听到你跟别人说想去湖边钓鱼来着。”

“随口说的话罢了……”基里尔的表情让詹姆斯相信他已经想去了。

“我们没赶上薰衣草，但可以看看红叶，在小木屋里打盹，看书，做爱……”

说到最后基里尔开始笑了“但我的房子怎么办？”

詹姆斯咬他的鼻头“我的房东先生，请不要那么有责任心。”

“我……我再想想……”

当晚詹姆斯拿出百分百的技巧和干劲，成功地“引诱”基里尔同意跟他到弗吉尼亚湖度假。

望着一湖相隔的庄园酒店，詹姆斯觉得那地方虽然豪华却碍眼至极，这倒不是他们没钱住那么好的地方，而是他认为那里破坏了英式小村庄般的恬适美感，就对基里尔说“我们住的也不错嘛。”

基里尔正躺在树荫下看书，今天他穿着一身休闲的衣服，捧书的样子就像个在读大学生，詹姆斯摸了摸下巴问“你是怎么来的英国？”

“你呢？”基里尔头也不抬，手指翻过一页纸。

“打工咯，在立陶宛犯了点事，跑来讨生活。”詹姆斯认为这没什么好隐瞒的。

“抢劫还是偷东西？”基里尔随口说了几个罪名。

詹姆斯拿走他的书“你这么清楚，难道你都做过？”

基里尔认真地想了想“我只偷过东西，因为太饿了。”

“这是什么悲惨世界的情节？”詹姆斯不以为意，基里尔可不像那种从小在阴沟里长大的人。

基里尔脸上现出“随便你怎么说吧”的表情，两只手握在一起，回忆道“我来投靠亲戚，被骗了钱，也不会说英语，本，就是我丈夫他愿意收留我。”

詹姆斯对此不感兴趣，用嘲讽的语气说“是啊，正好你可以和那种老男人一起结婚，就有了身份，能在伦敦立足。”

“别这样说他，我爱他，他也是。”基里尔将头搭在膝盖上，望着波光粼粼的湖面说。

“是吗？那你现在怎么跟我在一起，嗯？你的杰弗逊在哪儿？他不是很久都没回来了吗？”詹姆斯刨根问底。

“他很忙！”基里尔握紧拳头“本来他可以在学校教英语，但为了能多赚点钱就只好做不擅长的生意。”

“大学老师？”

“不，中学的，学校在俄国人的聚集区。”

詹姆斯搂过他，亲吻嘴唇“我知道你是俄国人，第一次见面就知道。”

基里尔舔着嘴唇“我以为我的英语说的不错……”

“是不错，但我的耳朵很尖，眼睛又灵，所以什么都知道……”詹姆斯话里有话地旁敲侧击。

基里尔推开他，转头看到不远处一个戴眼镜的男人正看着他，立刻低下头催促詹姆斯“我去买水，你想喝什么？”

“什么都好，买冰激凌吧。”詹姆斯摸了一下基里尔的腿。

待他离开后，那个眼镜男还在看着詹姆斯的方向，让他感到不快，就挑衅地问“喂，看什么？”

眼镜男低下头不再看他们，詹姆斯决定去找基里尔。

他们租了一辆双人自行车，在湖畔骑行，休息一阵后，见到一处许愿泉，基里尔拿出一枚硬币扔进去，闭眼祈祷，詹姆斯不信这些，倒觉得基里尔现在虔诚又认真，比平时那种像只受惊的兔子平静自然。

“许了什么愿？”詹姆斯追问。

“说出来就不灵了。”基里尔微笑地问。

“让我换个说法，与我有关吗？”詹姆斯眨眼。

基里尔暧昧地笑了笑什么也不说，那神情让詹姆斯的心一下子就被击中，捧着他的脸站在街上亲吻不停，他现在真怕基里尔拒绝他，但男人没有，还慢慢地环住他的腰，就像普通的情侣，并排走在街边，偶尔手指相碰。

他们选了一家印度饭馆，詹姆斯不太吃得惯那种糊糊状的食物，基里尔倒挺喜欢，他就忍耐下来，忽然他们的餐桌边多了一个男人，詹姆斯发现就是刚才那个眼镜男，他不快地站起来挡在男人和基里尔之间问“你他X是不是有毛病？想跟踪我们？”

“基里尔？是你？”眼镜男看了詹姆斯一眼，注意力再集中到基里尔身上。

“你们认识？”詹姆斯开始挽袖子，只要基里尔说不认识，他保准把这个变态揍出去。

“卡朋特医生？好久不见。”基里尔慢吞吞地站起来。

詹姆斯依然不愿意让出位置，直到基里尔出声“这是我男朋友，詹姆斯。”

“你好。”卡朋特推了推眼镜。

詹姆斯的心情好起来，伸出大手使劲捏住卡朋特的手，得意地看着对方头上冒冷汗，才松开手坐在基里尔身边。

“最近怎么样？你看起来过的不错。”卡朋特开口。

基里尔点头，向詹姆斯介绍“我以前生病的时候，卡朋特医生帮忙很多。”

詹姆斯变得兴奋“是你的骨头吗？我说看起来不太一样的那里。”

卡朋特接话“本来很可能是没法再站起来，但你现在似乎行动没什么问题？”

“嗯……”

基里尔的沉默让卡朋特也不自然起来，詹姆斯关心地说“要不要现在再拍个片子什么的，防止有什么变化。”

基里尔扯动嘴角“没那个必要。”

感觉到自己的在场让两个人变得无话可说，詹姆斯大度地站起来“我去洗手间”将手机自然地留在椅子上，同时打开录音功能。

晚上趁基里尔洗澡的时候，詹姆斯怀着兴奋的心情，打开那段不长的音频记录。

“他是……”

“我说了，是我男朋友，你也可以理解成情人，没什么区别。”

“你还住在伦敦东区吗？那栋房子？”

“是啊，靠租金过生活，我也不会做别的。”

“不想离开英国吗？”

“我说了，我不会做别的。”

“托马斯……还骚扰你吗？”

“……”

“抱歉我只记得杰弗逊失踪后你就找了个叫托马斯的男朋友，说真的，他不适合你，还好你们分开了。”

“你为什么要提起他？”

“我想大约因为当时你没选我，而选了他。”

“有很多原因。”

“我也这么认为，因为他一点都不尊重你，我……我看不过去……还好现在你……”

“毕竟你知道的事情那么多，如果选择你的话，你会怎样呢？你们中间真的有区别吗？”

“基里尔，我想帮你，从以前就是，现在我也……”

“请别说下去，詹姆斯虽然粗鲁但人还不错，所以请别在他的面前提起过去的事，我请求你……”

“我不该和你打招呼的，对吗？”

“也不是……天啊，你们为什么全要这样让我表达观点。”

“嘿，基里尔，你想吃烤肉吗，我去买点给你？”

“基里尔，我先走了，你们慢慢吃……”

对话就是这些，詹姆斯听第二遍时，基里尔忽然出现在他面前问“你在听什么？”

“垃圾新歌，你不爱听。”詹姆斯利索地遮挡屏幕，删除音频。

虽然基里尔一直说他不喝酒，但与詹姆斯在一起的时间里，总能受到诱惑，喝一点酒，现在他刚洗过澡，拿起詹姆斯递来的杜松子酒，两人的酒杯碰了碰。

“喜欢和我一起度假吗？”詹姆斯抚摸他的手。

“很新鲜……”基里尔想了想说“很久没体验过了……”

“说真的，你今天在外人面前介绍我是你男朋友，我很高兴……”詹姆斯垂下眼睛，亲吻基里尔的手背。

“骗外人用的，你知道我为什么跟你来。”基里尔淡淡地说。

詹姆斯被激怒，拿走两人手里的酒杯，半拖半抱地把基里尔压在床上，男人的蓝眼睛在昏黄的灯光下变深，深不见底，让詹姆斯产生某种异样的情绪。

“我们能成为情侣吗？”詹姆斯赌气问，想到刚才对话里的内容，他就生气，想质问对方，托马斯明明是他过去的男朋友，为什么不仅不承认还要杀死对方，这背后到底有什么秘密。

基里尔咬紧嘴唇“你想要吗？”

“我干了你很多次，如果这是你的意思，但我现在要的更多，”詹姆斯俯身在他的脸上胡乱亲吻“告诉我，你丈夫是死是活？”

基里尔侧过脸，忍耐着詹姆斯的吻说“你怎么想起问这个？”

“因为我想跟你结婚，别多心，我在英国有身份，不会像你那样靠和老男人结婚拿身份。”

“我没有，我和杰弗逊是……”基里尔反驳。

“好，好，你和那个老男人是相爱的，那又如何，现在是我想跟你结婚，正大光明的结婚，所以我有必要关心那个什么杰弗逊是你丈夫还是前夫。”

“他失踪了，已经两年多了。”基里尔回答“律师说，如果再有两个月，就要判定他为……”

这和詹姆斯从伊贝卡和刚才的录音里听到的差不多，满意地解开基里尔的浴袍，吮吸粉红色的乳头“我也不是马上让你决定，至少我们可以等那个正式的通知对不对。”

“如果他回来了？”基里尔不安地忍耐着阵阵快感。

詹姆斯清楚基里尔的身体逐渐适应他爱抚的方式和习惯，摩擦着他的腰线说“我会跟他决斗，就像几个世纪前的人那样。”

“那样没准要付出性命的。”基里尔轻笑，屈起腿，拿过准备好的润滑剂递给詹姆斯。

詹姆斯低头在吸吮基里尔腹部的勃起前，抬起眼睛看着对方“你值得，不是吗？”

基里尔无法回答，他已经沉浸在詹姆斯接下来的所有动作中。

这天晚饭后，詹姆斯与一名房客下象棋，基里尔在旁边做家务，偶尔过来看一眼他们的状况，看到他们两人右手附近的零钱，皱眉说“我从没见过用象棋来赌钱。”

“不然怎么办，他不会打扑克，我又玩不来飞镖，这是我们唯一都会的运动，”詹姆斯慵懒地拍拍基里尔的脸，拿起那枚黑色皇后说“亲爱的，吻她，能给我带来好运。”

基里尔敷衍地亲了一下，捏了捏他的肩膀“玩过这局，下来帮我看看洗衣机。”

詹姆斯不放弃地扣住他的脖颈，给对方一个火辣的吻“你说什么我都答应。”

基里尔走后，坐在对面的文森特吹口哨“可喜可贺。”

詹姆斯得意“当然，我的魅力。”

“朋友，我之前以为咱们的房东是做那种生意的。”文森特小声地说，表情下流。

詹姆斯立刻明白，皱眉道“你一个拉皮条的，管好你自己的事。”

“我是说真的，”文森特压低声音说“我不是那种做传统生意的，专门做线上，有人平时在家拍点小视频，赚点外快，还有那种为了还债，什么都做的。”

詹姆斯不耐烦地问“说重点！”

怀里揣着赢来的十几英镑，詹姆斯走到地下室，本来这里也能出租，可空气里常年飘着混合着霉味、酸腐的味道，怎么都推销不出去，被詹姆斯调侃说“穷人有什么好挑三拣四”，站在楼梯看着基里尔的背影，詹姆斯不相信刚才听到的。

“虽然戴着眼罩，但我觉得很像基里尔，”文森特舔嘴唇，表现得色眯眯“你是他男朋友，你觉得呢？”

画面里一位金发男青年，被绳子捆在马桶上，两腿大开，屁股里塞着两根按摩棒，身上斑驳的痕迹，起初让詹姆斯以为那是鞭痕，拍摄者故意露出的蜡烛才使他明白那些都是蜡斑，被虐的男人嘴里绑着布条，发出苦闷的声音。

“不，我保证这不是他，”詹姆斯撇嘴，用挑剔的目光看了好几遍那段只有十几秒的视频“这里，这里，全都不对，相信我。”

“真的？”文森特遗憾地咋舌，骂了句粗口“还是挺辣的对不对。”

“说，你靠这个幻想基里尔多久了。”詹姆斯一眼看穿。

文森特嘿嘿笑了两声“其实还有好几段，但都没有露脸，只有这个让我觉得像他，所以我合理怀疑基里尔也是赚外快的，或者跟情人玩情趣，尺度都很大，你瞧。”

“告诉你，他是我的，别想打歪脑筋。”

现在詹姆斯没有出声，默默地看着基里尔在洗衣机前忙活，还哼着歌，那是他放给基里尔听的热门歌曲，两个人在三楼合着节奏跳舞，基里尔教他跳恰恰，詹姆斯在音乐伴奏中大跳脱衣舞，把他的情人笑得前仰后合。

他没对文森特说那几个视频中出现的受虐对象绝对是基里尔，凭借短暂的交往和频繁的肢体接触，詹姆斯非常确信，让他困惑的是出于什么原因这些视频被传到色情网站，并且最重要的是，出现时间在两年多前，也就是基里尔丈夫失踪前后。

“你怎么不出声，吓到我了。”基里尔转身看到詹姆斯时说。

詹姆斯沉默地走过去，搂住基里尔的腰，男人的手也环上来“赢了吗？”

“13块20便士”詹姆斯吻他的头发“一会儿买彩票，你来选号码。”

基里尔笑“指望变成百万富翁吗？”

“有什么不可以，那样我们就不用工作，回你的俄罗斯或者我的立陶宛买一处房子，你可以种菜给我吃，我给你打猎。”詹姆斯边忍着笑边异想天开地说。

“我不能离开这儿……”基里尔更用力地回抱他“本……他……”

“我们可以私奔啊，不是很浪漫？”詹姆斯掐他的屁股。

基里尔与人拍摄那些视频让詹姆斯如鲠在喉，他告诉自己要么是基里尔前男友的情趣，比如死胖子托马斯，要么是拮据的经济让他不得不做这种事，但既然基里尔有了他，詹姆斯绝不会再让他做那种事。

“要做吗？”基里尔呢喃。

“就在这儿，”詹姆斯把他抱起来放到吱呀摇晃的洗衣机上“来点刺激的。”

“不，不行……”基里尔反抗地想跳下来。

想到他与其他人做的更多，而自己只想换个地方做爱就被推阻，詹姆斯变得不快，他用低沉的、不容反驳的声音说“我说在这儿就是在这儿。”

可能威胁的语调过于明显，基里尔愣了愣，迟疑后退下裤子，忍耐着詹姆斯的粗鲁，在小声哽咽中被干到高潮。

詹姆斯感到抱歉，亲了亲他的眼角“对不起，亲爱的，我就是……就是太喜欢你了……”

“衣服还没洗完……”基里尔呼哧着喘气。

“你上楼吧，我来帮你弄。”

晚上他没去三楼，詹姆斯胆怯地不想面对基里尔，可他睡不着，躺在床上，翻来覆去，再打开灯，决定看点垃圾肥皂剧，忽然坐在床上的詹姆斯，看到床头柜和衣橱之间的空隙阴影处有什么东西，詹姆斯好奇地费劲拿出来，才发现是一只U盘

也许是上一任房客落下的，但上面没有太多灰尘，原本他的房间每周有基里尔打扫，托马斯“失踪”后，基里尔就不给房客做打扫了，只保留有偿做饭这项，因为詹姆斯说基里尔是房东，不是仆人。

就在他准备查看U盘里是什么东西时，外面传来一声尖叫，在深夜里格外引人注意。

是伊贝卡的声音。

詹姆斯随手将U盘放在床头柜上，闻声跑出楼看到大门附近一个男人站在门口挥舞着刀，单手抓着伊贝卡的胳膊，正准备扎第二下。

“喂，你干什么！”詹姆斯大声地说。

男人惊恐地想要逃跑，詹姆斯人高腿长，几步就抓住他的衣服，伸出脚将人绊倒，利索地反手压在身下，用力量强迫对方松开手里的刀。

这时楼里其他人也听到声音跑出来，詹姆斯大叫“快去叫救护车，顺便报警。”

警察带走了歹徒，救护车也将伊贝卡送去医院，基里尔慌张地将詹姆斯全身摸了一遍“你没事吧。”

詹姆斯咧嘴“我没事，他有事，被我把胳膊卸了。”

这时他听到文森特说“那个婊子，活该。”

基里尔回头瞪了他一眼，文森特就不再说话。

跟着基里尔来到三楼，男人给他准备了一杯白兰地，詹姆斯喝了一口问“你知道伊贝卡为什么被袭击？”

“她是以敲诈为生的。”基里尔坐在詹姆斯对面。

这也解释了她声称自己爱偷听，源于“职业习惯”。

基里尔继续说“还好她知道不在住的地方搞事情，刚搬来时，她试图跟我套话，因为房子是我的，就自然地觉得我会了解很多事，别说我不知道，即使知道也不能告诉她。”

“她敲诈过你吗？”詹姆斯沉默了一阵问道。

基里尔干笑“如果那样的话，她就不用再住我的房子了，老实说，希望这次她能自觉些搬走，我不想再受到牵连。”

“比如？”詹姆斯追问。

“比如接受警察的盘问，明天他们还会来的。”基里尔咬着嘴唇，双手握成拳。

现在他的表情有些紧张，更多的是烦躁，脸色也不好看，这和基里尔向来给詹姆斯的感觉不太一样，不过可以理解，谁愿意碰到这种不老实的房客。

“要我说，把他们都赶走，”詹姆斯握住他的拳头，一点点地摊开，放在两手中间“只有我们两个。”

基里尔瞪了他一眼“是啊，该把你们都赶走，我不是非靠你们的房租才能过生活。”

詹姆斯站起来绕到他身后“还在生气啊，明明很刺激，下次我申请在厨房做。”

基里尔偏过头，枕着他的手“我不喜欢被强迫。”

詹姆斯心中一沉，怜爱地蹲在基里尔腿边，郑重地说“我答应你。”

基里尔咬了咬嘴唇，小声说“在厨房做也不是不行……”

他们跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，詹姆斯没有想做的心思，他吻着基里尔的额头“我有一笔小钱，不足以买房子，但我想如果你卖掉这里的，我们就能到普利茅斯定居，再买一艘帆船，没准我们能参加帆船比赛，家庭的那种……”

基里尔闭着眼睛，在听完所有的话后，深深地呼气“睡吧，我累了。”

“考虑一下？”

“嗯……”

袭击事件发生的第二天，就在警察上门询问基里尔等人关于伊贝卡的情况时，那女人出现在出租房的门口，让詹姆斯不禁咂舌，真是个狠角色。她让警察撤销所谓的袭击调查，詹姆斯不解地看着她，女人送走警察后，就把基里尔招呼到一旁小声说着什么。

“你们谈的什么？”詹姆斯凑过去，

“她说要搬家，问我能不能退掉没用上的租金。”基里尔整理衣领，詹姆斯想起刚才伊贝卡指着他的脖颈，那里有一处明显的吻痕。

“始作俑者”当然是詹姆斯，昨晚他没去三楼，基里尔推说累了，就来到他的房间，两人躺在一起亲吻不停，却谁也没有做爱的意思，詹姆斯从基里尔的放松中感受到男人对他的感情在慢慢升温。

“你怎么说？”詹姆斯把他的衣领重新弄开，像在炫耀所有证明。

基里尔瞪他一眼“我同意了，我知道你会说合同不是那么签的，但是她一个人在伦敦没有人照顾，我也有过那样的时候，所以我还多给了她一点钱。”

“你这人太心软，小心被骗！”詹姆斯无奈。

“喂，你别去找她要钱，我现在真的不缺钱。”基里尔说。

先前有房客拖欠房租，被詹姆斯一通“教育”得到满意的结果，事后基里尔向对方道歉，因为他说很怕会遭到报复，在再三追问下才知道曾被那么对待过，所以房子才做了重新装修。

“好吧，好吧，我的小兔子，”詹姆斯亲他的脸“中午想吃煎牛排，来得及吗？”

“我去买，会很快的。”基里尔回吻。

趁基里尔出门采购的时间，詹姆斯溜到伊贝卡门口，抱着胳膊倚在门边，看着女人收拾行李“要帮忙吗？”

伊贝卡猛地回头，看到是詹姆斯时长出了口气“谢谢，搬家公司一会儿就来。”

“你没必要那么快出院，毕竟是那家伙的不对。”詹姆斯客套地说着。

伊贝卡怪异地笑“拜托，继续住下去我才怕出什么意外。”

詹姆斯好奇“难道他还有同伙？”

“这么说吧，咱们的房东，你的基里尔，绝不是那么简单，我敢保证，他对我受到袭击负有责任，比如说泄露我的行踪。”

詹姆斯不想跟这种有被害妄想的女人费口舌，要知道敲诈勒索的事情做多了，受到一定程度的报复简直理所应当，至于基里尔，那么善良柔软的男人，不被其他人伤害就算万幸了。

“你不信对不对？”伊贝卡站起来，气喘吁吁地坐到椅子上，点燃一支烟“本来我不信，直到那个叫托马斯的死了。”

这是詹姆斯的秘密，无论从哪个角度看，他全是帮凶，甚至没准是头号凶手，被戳中心事的他表现的有些幼稚，但幸好伊贝卡现在的状况不好，不然难保她会不会沿着破绽，像条闻到骨头的狗追个不停。

“你别胡说八道。”詹姆斯反驳。

“嘿，猜你就不信，本来我也不信，我见过那么多人，什么形形色色的都有，从前我觉得基里尔嘛，就是那种逆来顺受、整天战战兢兢的兔子，随便谁打个喷嚏全能把他吓到，直到托马斯跟我谈合作的事。”

“你还真是不挑。”詹姆斯揶揄。

“他跟我说，基里尔非常有钱，也许现在还没有，但很快就有那些钱，记得我跟你说过，那老头失踪的事吗，一旦宣告死亡，保险公司是要给他一大笔钱，有两百万英镑。”伊贝卡坏笑。

詹姆斯将信将疑，脸上却不屑“假如像你说的，那老头总算有点用处。”

“不过那个死胖子后来甩了我单干，我当然要不高兴，就跟基里尔提了一点我知道的事，你猜他的反应？像什么都没发生似的，多可怕。”

“笑话，假的他干什么要有反应。”詹姆斯说。

伊贝卡换个姿势摆了摆手指“错，以前有租客种大麻，警察发现电费不正常，跑来问情况，基里尔绝对不知情，因为各个房间的电表是独立的，但他吓坏了，好像随时能晕倒。”

“你这么一说我倒觉得他演技不错，我们都知道在警察面前要演戏。”詹姆斯掐灭她的烟，基里尔也不喜欢烟味。

“随便你怎么说，反正我分得清什么是真的，什么是假的。”伊贝卡咧嘴笑“最近手头有点紧，我随便跟基里尔说了点关于杰弗逊失踪的事，他就背后对我捅刀子，泄露了我的行踪。”

“基里尔不是那样的人。”詹姆斯生气，这种做坏事的人，随时随地要准备挨刀，凭什么规责到基里尔身上，基里尔又不是她的保姆，怎么分得清谁有恶意。

“反正我是要搬走了，看在相识一场的份上告诉你，跟基里尔玩玩就算了，千万别走得太深，兔子急了也要咬人的。”伊贝卡捂着肚子说。

“我想问你借点钱。”詹姆斯试探地问，牛排很不错，配上酱汁和炸土豆，还有基里尔亲手烤的面包。

“好啊。”基里尔低头认真地跟牛排作战。

“你都不问我要多少？”詹姆斯诧异。

“反正我都会给你的。”

基里尔的话让詹姆斯想起他们这段关系的由来，加上伊贝卡在离开前的那番话，詹姆斯有些不高兴，讽刺道“两百万英镑。”

基里尔停下动作，眼睛继续盯着碟子，但詹姆斯能感觉到两人间的气氛发生变化，基里尔佯装平静实则紧张，慢慢地抬起头，笑了下“我没有那些钱。”

这让詹姆斯无论如何也没法否认伊贝卡的话的部分真实性，他轻松地笑，耸肩道“我是开玩笑的，一部无聊的电影，假如中奖百万美元打算怎么花。”

“你可以试试再买点彩票，反正你喜欢搞歪门邪道。”基里尔恢复平常的样子。

詹姆斯推开碟子，用餐巾擦了擦嘴“我想去酒吧，你来吗？”

“不，”基里尔摇头“有很多事要做，花园里的土需要翻新。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”詹姆斯心不在焉地问。

“你去吧，不用管我，我本来就是个很无聊的人……”基里尔小声说。

詹姆斯站起来走到男人面前，看着对方寂寞的神情，决定将什么伊贝卡、托马斯扔到九霄云外，拉起基里尔的手“跟我一起去，亲爱的，你才只有二十几岁，不要被那个不知是死是活的老男人捆绑住一生。”

“关于你说的事，嗯，我是指跟本离婚，我会认真考虑的，”基里尔回握他的手“但是让我再想想，他对我是重要的人，改变了我的一生，不瞒你说，如果不是本，我可能早就不知道死在什么地方，而我是个知恩图报的人。”

詹姆斯俯身吻他的脸“我能成为你再婚对象的首选吗？”

基里尔红着脸瞪他“如果你能少些自信，我想还能有可能性。”

晚上，醉醺醺的詹姆斯和待在花园与人玩飞镖的基里尔打过招呼后，摇晃着向房间走，还冲男人抛个夸张的媚眼，只是打开门前，詹姆斯忽然变得严肃、小心翼翼，他轻手轻脚地推开门，诚心祈祷自己在多此一举。

但詹姆斯失望地发现，房间在自己不在的时候有人进来过，现在那个手脚不干净的人不在，据说去了苏格兰，会撬锁的人刚进了警察局，能进入房间的只有基里尔，说明他准备找什么东西。

詹姆斯握紧裤袋里的U盘，不知为什么，在出门前他觉得应该带上这玩意，现在他透过玻璃看着基里尔认真玩飞镖的脸，心情越发沉重。

他拿出电脑，将U盘插进去，密码提示，无法读取。

该死的，詹姆斯随便输了几个数，发现没法糊弄过去，幸好这不是什么错误三次后就自动锁死、销毁的东西，詹姆斯双手托着下巴，苦思冥想起来。

忽然詹姆斯想到什么，他给伊贝卡打电话。

“告诉我，那个老家伙是什么时候失踪的！”

詹姆斯的心跳加速，慢慢地敲击键盘，他衷心祈祷密码不要正确，结果大失所望。

几十个视频文件安静地躺在U盘里，随便点开一个，詹姆斯看到了让他窒息的一幕。

基里尔双手拷在暖气管上，被迫抬起的臀部上斑驳、红肿的鞭痕，让人觉得这完全不是什么情趣，而是彻头彻尾的性虐待。

“叫啊，再大点声，最好让你的杰弗逊也听见。”

詹姆斯快速地关掉，打开体积小的几个，大部分镜头是固定的，但内容都差不多，全是基里尔被蹂躏和羞辱的场景，当他再打开一个视频时，看到镜头开始摇晃，让人头晕，基里尔被捆得结实，戴着眼罩，在哀求中接受托马斯的凌虐，这时詹姆斯产生一个疑问。

如果托马斯是基里尔的前男友，那么这个拍摄视频的人又是谁。

几个视频看下来，詹姆斯冷汗淋淋，那个笑起来像他种植的虞美人般美丽的基里尔和视频里伤痕累累的基里尔就像两个人，他为自己的好奇心感到羞愧，本来他在心底深处对托马斯的死抱有悔意，现在詹姆斯只认为让他死的太便宜了。

“你在看什么？”基里尔的声音突然响起。

詹姆斯打个寒颤，条件反射地关掉界面，利索地打开后台的黄色网页，努力让自己笑出来“我在学习。”

基里尔更加好奇，向前走了走，詹姆斯故意脱掉T恤，放在U盘插口附近，装出欲火中烧的效果“亲爱的，先给我倒杯酒，最新的片子，跟我一起看。”

基里尔没回答继续走到詹姆斯身边，发现画面里是两个男人光着身子抱在一起，才叹气道“还没喝够？只给你水。”

詹姆斯为了将戏演足，抓住基里尔的手，把他拉到怀里，亲吻脖颈“你瞧，这是文森特给我的账户，能看很多高级货。”

基里尔挣脱无能，皱眉盯着屏幕“我不喜欢这样。”

换在半小时前，詹姆斯会无赖地追问他不喜欢哪样，因为之前他从情趣商店买了些小道具，光是给基里尔看一眼，就像要晕倒似的，詹姆斯还觉得他太过保守，现在他明白在受到那样残酷对待后，对这些东西怎么可能会有好感。

“有些人就喜欢那样，不管别人能不能接受，”詹姆斯咂舌“我不会勉强你的，我们现在这样就很好，非常好。”

“你喜欢这个？”基里尔指着右侧预览图问。

那是一名戴着兔耳的女人，脚踩高跟鞋，拍着屁股显摆兔尾巴。

詹姆斯开始冒汗了“天啊，基里尔，你给我留点面子……我……”

基里尔掐他的脸“前天你还嚷嚷着想要这种。”

按下刚才的那点恶心感，詹姆斯仰起头，看着他的房东表情柔和的望着他，脸上挂着淡淡宠溺的笑，他伸出手抚摸基里尔的下巴“我爱你，宝贝。”

基里尔一下子愣住，随即好像无所适从地向后退了两步，两只手神经质地抓着衣服，喃喃地说“别开玩笑”

“我说我爱你。”詹姆斯站直身体，将坐在床边的基里尔抱在怀里“你不高兴吗？”

被基里尔从距离很近的地方盯着看，让詹姆斯有种被审视的感觉，他不喜欢这样，虽然清楚基里尔受到过不好的对待，但是毕竟都过去了，何况他也不是什么虐待狂。

“说不好，”基里尔轻轻摇头“我很久没听人那么说了。”

詹姆斯用鼻子碰着他的脸，亲昵地说“谁会不喜欢。”

“我不知道，你这家伙看起来随便，喜欢捉弄人，粗鲁没文化，像个小流氓，”基里尔小声说。

“喂，我怎么听起来全都是缺点。”詹姆斯不高兴。

基里尔顿了顿继续说，同时手握住詹姆斯的手“但是你可靠，善解人意，说话有意思，又很会玩……”

詹姆斯开心地亲他的脸“你就是喜欢我嘛。”

基里尔搂着他的腰“你总说希望我能轻松些，可我放不下以前的事。”

“是跟杰弗逊的事吗？”詹姆斯认为现在摆在他俩中间的只有这个。

基里尔点头“我跟你不一样，跟着蛇头从东欧来到伦敦，父母都闷死了，我去了孤儿院，念书的时候认识了本，他说他喜欢我，愿意收养我。”

“等等，你们的年龄差到底有多少？”詹姆斯皱眉。

“可能二十岁吧，我也不清楚。”

詹姆斯怪叫“这难道不是恋童吗？”

“什么意思？”基里尔有些困惑。

詹姆斯握紧拳头，尽量放缓声音说“不，你继续，然后呢？”

“没有什么然后，我们结婚了，一直到他去国外做生意，在不到三年前下落不明。”基里尔平静地说。

詹姆斯仰头躺在床上感叹“生活不易。”

“还有什么想知道的？”基里尔站起来转头忽然问。

“什么？不，没有，我不关心你的过去，只要现在我们每天过得快乐就行。”詹姆斯撑着头，冲他眨眼。

“我去洗澡。”基里尔转身走向浴室。

看他消失在门后，詹姆斯蹭地坐起来，将U盘拔下来，准备扔进垃圾桶，忽然他想到所有的垃圾全都由基里尔处理，如果被他发现难免不太好，詹姆斯决定暂时放在身边，明天点把火直接烧掉。

第二天，卡朋特的到访让詹姆斯原本压抑的好奇之心再次被挑起，文森特说门口有个鬼鬼祟祟的人，詹姆斯以为是伊贝卡的债主，就走出门口找到那个男人。

“你好，医生。”詹姆斯有些意外。

“你好，詹姆斯，基里尔在吗？”卡朋特吞吞吐吐地问。

“就在里面，他很少出门，进来吧。”詹姆斯说。

“不，不，他不太愿意看见我，”卡朋特抚摸脑门“我该走了。”

“等等，你一直在偷窥他吗？”詹姆斯语气不善地说。

卡朋特胀红了脸“怎么这样说话，我是关心他。”

想到视频里拍摄者的视角，詹姆斯抓起他的衣领，走到街道的拐角“告诉你，我都知道了，你对基里尔做的好事。”

“什么？”卡朋特努力挣脱，但詹姆斯又高又大，对付他简直轻而易举。

“你，跟那个托马斯一起虐待基里尔，还指望他选择你，呸。”詹姆斯啐唾沫。

“不是我！”卡朋特抗议“我怎么会跟托马斯那种无赖一起，基里尔眼睛瞎了才找他当男友。”

詹姆斯抬起下巴示意他继续说下去，卡朋特着急地辩解“要我说，托马斯比杰弗逊更变态，至少杰弗逊只是打人。”

“什么？”詹姆斯惊呼。

“你不知道？这难怪，你去问住在这边附近的人，杰弗逊是出名的酒鬼，还喜欢猥亵小孩子，基里尔说他做生意亏本才变成这样，你相信吗？”卡朋特愤怒地说。

詹姆斯放开手，卡朋特激动起来“告诉你吧，杰弗逊会打人，基里尔不止一次被他打进医院，最严重的一次是髋臼骨折，基里尔告诉我他踩空楼梯摔下来，我是医生，他骗不了我，事后我稍微了解一下就知道，是杰弗逊把他从三楼扔下来的。”

“FXCK”詹姆斯也生气了。

“而且基里尔的情况更严重一点，差点没法走路，还好他很年轻，恢复得不错，”卡朋特像把他压抑许久的话都倾倒出来“我对他说这件事必须报警，我可以照顾他，基里尔有高中文凭，可以做份像样的工作养活自己，但他拒绝我的帮助。”

詹姆斯挑刺“你有老婆孩子，还不是想出轨婚外情。”

卡朋特像被扇了耳光“我说我可以离婚，是基里尔不同意！”

詹姆斯厌烦这群可以随时随地说谎不打草稿的人“别想发散话题，我想知道的是，对托马斯你了解多少。”

卡朋特不屑地说“我不了解，说起来，他跟你的身材差不多，我不得不怀疑基里尔对你们这种人有偏好。”

“等等，跟我差不多？”詹姆斯感到即将接近答案“托马斯不是个胖子么？”

卡朋特摇头“不，跟你差不多，甚至没准比你还高，听说以前打过拳击，你说的胖子，可能是他弟弟。”

“他还有个弟弟！”詹姆斯惊呼。

送走卡朋特，回到院子里的詹姆斯看到基里尔在整理花园，他坐在藤椅上一言不发，整理自从搬到这幢房子后遇到的人和事，他已经对基里尔的过去大致有了认识。一个漂洋过海的小男孩，被不怀好意的老男人看上，几年后基里尔遭遇家庭暴力，然后杰弗逊失踪，下落不明，拒绝卡朋特的基里尔与大托马斯谈恋爱，照旧受到虐待，接着大托马斯失踪，两年后小托马斯阴魂不散地跑出来敲诈基里尔，意外失足死亡。

从小托马斯濒死前挣扎说出的话，詹姆斯相当怀疑基里尔推他下楼到底无意还是有意，进而他已经怀疑围绕在基里尔身边前后三个男人的死亡、失踪，基里尔是否真的无辜，因为不要忘记，那笔两百万英镑的保险金，没准就是基里尔给杰弗逊买的，只是要得到保险金必须忍耐相当的时间，还有房子的装修，钱从哪儿来，基里尔说是向大托马斯借的，小托马斯说他来讨债，一切都是由杰弗逊的失踪引发的……

詹姆斯不愿意再想下去，他的脑袋快爆炸了，抬头看着基里尔穿着围裙，用锄头给花圃翻土，现在詹姆斯仍对他有着相当的迷恋，就像伊贝卡说的，基里尔一点都不简单。

可是……那些都重要吗？

詹姆斯站起来走向他的男友，张开手臂从背后搂住基里尔的腰“我会永远爱你。”

“什么？”基里尔怪异地转身，他的脸上沾着一点土，看起来滑稽又可爱。

“刚才卡朋特医生来了，我跟他聊了聊。”詹姆斯说。

基里尔的神情平静自然，蓝色的眼睛透着捉摸不清的光，他缓缓开口“你都知道了？”

詹姆斯耸肩“没什么大不了的，我们谁都有过去，比如我在立陶宛打架斗殴，才一路跑到英国，给人家当小白脸，有一个女儿，所以你看，没什么不同。”

基里尔脱下手套，抚摸詹姆斯的脸“我累了，帮我整理好这些工具，我去洗澡。”

詹姆斯做好善后工作，从冰箱里拿出他们没吃完的披萨，再加上啤酒和炸鸡，端到三楼，房门没锁，基里尔穿着浴袍，擦着头发走出来。

“看来我也最好洗个澡。”詹姆斯舔嘴唇，基里尔看起来棒极了，让他现在就想做那种事。

当他围着浴巾走出来，看到基里尔手里抓着一只U盘，原本可能会有的心虚完全消失殆尽，他已经没必要看完里面所有的内容，也明白那对基里尔，或者小托马斯意味着什么。

詹姆斯仰头喝了一大口酒“没必要兜圈子了，亲爱的，刚才花园里我就把我想说的都说了，其他什么都不重要。”

“詹敏……”基里尔小声叫他的名字“你说你会永远爱我，我能相信吗？”

“让我证明给你看，用什么都行。”詹姆斯轻松地说。

基里尔不回答，拉着他来到床上，解开浴袍，詹姆斯看到他给自己用上那只白色毛绒小尾巴，不禁咽口水“上帝啊……”

基里尔屈起一条腿地趴伏在床，亲吻詹姆斯的手背，深情地说“就现在，我还没试过这种，真让人难为情……”

詹姆斯紧紧搂住他的后背，将吻从脖颈亲到尾椎“相信我，亲爱的，一定很值得。”

接到电话随同事出警的塔拉斯警官，站在一幢房子的门口，按了好几下门铃，一个年轻男人才警觉地出现。

塔拉斯注意到这个留着半长头发、半张脸被胡子遮挡的男人有一双迷人的蓝眼睛，他向对方出示证件“我是塔拉斯探员，有事想向你了解。”

“你叫塔拉斯？”男人开口。

“是的，你是？”

“我是基里尔，是这里的房东，请进吧。”

租客说这里最近房间出现了怪味，下水管道不通畅，跟房东说了几次都不管用，他就自己跑去查看管路，结果看到一些异常的黏状肉块。

“来我房间聊吧，在三楼。”

塔拉斯以为他们会被推三阻四，竟然这么顺利实在更加怪异，他见到同事的手小心地打开枪套，就有样学样地也把手放在枪套上。

腐烂的味道更加刺鼻，塔拉斯忍不住皱眉，这绝对是尸体的味道，他毛躁地开口质问“我们有理由怀疑你与多起失踪案有关”

男人像没听见似的，走到塔拉斯面前，眯起眼睛仔细打量他“我只跟你说。”

“什么？”塔拉斯额头冒汗。

“你和詹敏最像。”男人诡异地咧嘴笑，让塔拉斯发自内心地感到寒意。

同事打电话申请搜查令，同时调集更多的人，先把这个叫基里尔的房东带回警察局，搜查的活儿就交给塔拉斯新人，他忍着呕吐感，刚从衣柜里找到包裹的尸块，立刻就吐了出来。

“你，过来！”同事把坐在院子里回神的塔拉斯叫到身边。

“你现在回去警局。”

“Boss，别这样，是你说的谁都有第一次，我只是早饭吃的多……”塔拉斯辩白。

“别多心，那个基里尔点名要跟你说话，是只跟你说话。”

塔拉斯更加着急“我……我还没有审讯的经验。”

“小子，让你去就去！”

审讯室里的基里尔和刚才看起来完全不同，塔拉斯想了想才反应过来他的胡子没有了，露出一张苍白、清秀甚至可以说是美丽的脸，现在那双蓝眼睛正含情脉脉地望着他，让塔拉斯感到一阵恶寒，谁知道这个杀人魔在打什么主意。

根据回程路上他自己的交代和前期的调查，基里尔至少与5起失踪案有关，说他是个杀人狂完全不过分，塔拉斯虚张声势地将材料甩在桌子上“说，你到底杀了多少人。”

“不知道。”基里尔越过他的肩膀，指着身后的镜子“他们在后面看着咱们对吗？”

“别想拖延时间，老实承认吧！”塔拉斯好像就会说这一句话。

基里尔笑出声，单手撑着下巴，使劲盯着塔拉斯说“我真的不知道，以前的那些人还算的出来，我丈夫，托马斯，还有他弟弟，然后是詹敏，不过他不算……后来的我都没兴趣数了。”

听到熟悉的名字，塔拉斯本能地问“詹姆斯？他是谁？”

那是所有调查里全都没出现过的名字，基里尔似乎也更愿意先讲他的事。

“你跟他长得有点像，不过你不留胡子，看起来油腔滑调，詹敏不一样，他可靠、善解人意，能让我高兴，跟他在一起我很容易忘记其他让我不高兴的事。”

“他现在在哪儿？在那些尸体里吗？”塔拉斯做笔录。

“不，他们不配跟詹敏相提并论，如果不是害怕失去他，我想我不会那么做，”基里尔陷入回忆“我们上床，疯狂地做爱，看着他在我上面，我使劲抱着他，希望他能说他什么都不知道，我们正准备结婚，杰弗逊马上就要从我的生活里消失了，是他，不对，是托马斯害了詹敏，他用杰弗逊的事威胁我，上帝啊，詹敏说他不在乎，会永远爱我，我当然想相信他，我真的想……”

“所以你杀了他？”塔拉斯皱眉。

“不！他是自愿的！他知道我会对他做什么，所以中途我下不去手，詹敏……詹敏对我笑，完全不挣扎，看着他在我面前闭上眼，我……我后悔了，是杰弗逊的错，还有托马斯的，卡朋特这些人，对，你们想知道那个医生在哪儿对吗？去地下室里找！”

看着神情怪异、说话颠三倒四的基里尔，塔拉斯五味杂陈，他开始怜悯眼前的男人。

“过来，詹敏，我们不是永远在一起了吗？”基里尔使劲揉脸，胡言乱语。

耳机里响起上级的声音“听他的话，跟他说你是那个詹姆斯，一定要找出所有的失踪者。”

塔拉斯长叹，站起来走到基里尔身边，男人像猫咪般把头靠在他的警服上，小声说“说你爱我，詹敏，你所有的花言巧语里我最喜欢这句。”

“我……我爱你，基里尔”塔拉斯摸着他的头发“跟我讲讲后来的事情吧，我的记性不好，你一定记得一清二楚。”

基里尔点头，一句话不说，只有压抑的抽泣声在这个安静的小房间里格外明显。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一

番外 一

“今天幸运女神站在你那边，这是你应得的。”

詹姆斯拿出5英镑，故意在手里拍打几下，放到基里尔的手里。

他们刚刚喝了点白兰地，晚上的弗吉尼亚湖周围气温有些低，詹姆斯打开壁炉，他们就窝在旁边，边喝酒边打牌，像对真正的情侣。

“不是这样的，”詹姆斯跪坐，拿回基里尔准备放进衣兜里的钱，在对方不解的目光里，抽出他塞进裤子里的上衣，把钱塞到内裤里“应该是这样。”

“我以为……关于那种秀，你看的太多了。”基里尔低头看了看肚子，皱眉瞪着詹姆斯。

詹姆斯抚摸他的脸，洋洋自得地说“这样没准我愿意多输你点钱。”

“需要我提醒你，关于此次旅行的费用全部是我在付钱吗？”基里尔把钱拿出来，叠整齐再重新放回裤兜。

詹姆斯摊手“别那么严肃嘛，开个玩笑。”

“我去洗澡，”基里尔站起来，在穿上拖鞋前，若有若无地踢了詹姆斯一脚“已经很晚了。”

詹姆斯适时地抓住他的脚踝，故意从下向上望着他，抛个媚眼“让我帮你？”

基里尔的脸红了，抽回腿，詹姆斯没有跟上去的行为让他有些意外，咬了咬嘴唇，缓慢地走向浴室。

詹姆斯清楚他应该过去，抱住基里尔的腰，男人会半推半就地反抗，然后他们会在浴室里来一场或快或慢的肉体碰撞，可有什么情绪酝酿在詹姆斯心底，他不想那么做，就好像那么做会让他们的关系又回到勒索者与受害者。

刚才詹姆斯作弊了，他是故意输给基里尔的，想看看对方有什么反应，可惜没有，还是那么平静、自然，或许他已经适应了自己的存在，对自己忽冷忽热的态度无所谓，越是这样，詹姆斯就越想逗他，因为分明在那故作淡定的动作下，基里尔是那么胆小、惹人怜爱。

想到那个雨夜，男人惊恐的蓝眼睛流露出的求助，詹姆斯就想跟他接吻，用亲热来安慰对方，不过就是死了个人，没什么好怕的，虽说至今为止，詹姆斯就杀过一个人，可他清楚记得刀子插进人体时的反应，而基里尔不过是推了一把，很可能是那个胖子自己滑倒的，谁都知道基里尔喜欢干净整洁，没事就要擦地板、打蜡。

浴室的水声让詹姆斯心猿意马，他收拾好扑克，多倒了两杯酒，感觉热流从上向下冲到小腹，随着水流声变得愈加明显，于是他站起来，决定遵从本心跟基里尔先来一场快速的性爱。

就在他拉开门时，门先开了，基里尔站在水气缭绕的里面，受惊似地看到外面站着一个人，用了几秒才确定是詹姆斯而不是别人的神情，让詹姆斯才升起的欲望又没有了。

“你吓了我一跳。”基里尔抱怨，用干毛巾擦头发。

“我要上厕所。”詹姆斯粗鲁地向里闯。

基里尔留他一个人，走出去。

浴室里还留着沐浴露的香气，詹姆斯脱掉衣服，在花洒下随便冲了冲，就走出去，看到基里尔正在剪指甲。

他的手抚上基里尔的小腿，让男人剪歪了，“啊”地叫出声。

“流血了。”詹姆斯替他说出感受。

基里尔想要找纸巾，詹姆斯低下头，毫不在意地吮舔洁白的脚趾，而不顾对方的阻拦。

“别这样……”基里尔的声音变得干涩。

詹姆斯敏锐地意识到，没准男人已经渴望爱抚很久了，就在这次出门前，他有近半个月没和对方发生关系，因为觉得对方可能有其他情人，不管老的还是少的，詹姆斯会嫉妒但也不会阻拦，但从基里尔的反应来看，这段时间没准他真的好好地呆在家里，没跟哪个房客打炮。

“我没除毛。”基里尔抓着詹姆斯的头发，小声说。

詹姆斯开始舔腹部深金色的毛，不断用唾液打湿，再用舌头整理、滑动，不失时机地吮吸毛发下敏感的皮肤。

“这样没准更好。”詹姆斯在给他口交前说出这句话，然后就看到随着动作，基里尔不堪忍受地仰起头，喉结不住地移动。

詹姆斯相信在性的方面，基里尔的丰富经验不在自己之下，但明明他的身体反应老道甚至夸张，表情和音调却带有奇异的吸引力，让詹姆斯对他总是欲罢不能，连做梦都跟他在海边的沙滩上肆意做爱。

基里尔翻过身，跪趴在床上，让饱满地臀部连同开始随着呼吸收缩放松地肉穴在詹姆斯面前袒露渴望的心情。

不用看也知道基里尔的脸颊布满红潮，光洁的皮肤都是汗水，让詹姆斯的手指在抚摸之时像被吸附，触感之美妙挑逗刚才腹部的火热。

詹姆斯拉开裤链，上下套弄几下阴茎，再像打招呼般在基里尔的屁股上抽动几下，果然对方的呼吸变得急促，随着詹姆斯直挺挺地插入，两人的呻吟混合在一起。

舌尖舔向脖颈，双手插过腋下，在基里尔的胸口轮流爱抚，手指夹住弹性十足的乳头，基里尔的身体抽搐着，自然地扭动臀部，詹姆斯高兴地看着基里尔地主动。

对乳头的抚摸不紧不慢，肆意大胆，力量之大像在给他挤奶，詹姆斯摇摆腰腹，每次插入都更加深刻，让基里尔浑身哆嗦，他的手拉住詹姆斯的手，试图让他别再玩弄，见詹姆斯根本不听他的，就认命般双手抓住床头栏杆，一阵上一阵下，两条大腿分地更开。

“跟我说实话，我的小猫咪，你丈夫究竟在哪儿？”

必须说，詹姆斯的阴茎不仅长度出众，尺寸也惊人，加上詹姆斯拿腔作调地语气，就像一位胸有成竹地警察在审问他的犯人。

“你管不着……呃……”基里尔的语句在尾音变了调。

詹姆斯更加用力地抽出再顶入，几十下之后基里尔差点连床头的栏杆都抓不住，从他们的结合处，流出不少润滑液，显然刚才基里尔给自己做了充分的准备。

詹姆斯出其不意地打了他的屁股，看着那团丰满的白肉羞怯地颤抖，而臀部中间正插着自己的凶器，现在的基里尔腰部向下塌，臀部却向上撅，让他的脊背呈现出优美的弧度，就像詹姆斯记忆里的一幅世界名画。

“跟我说实话吧……”詹姆斯趴在他身上，一下下继续挺动腰部，攻击基里尔的敏感点。

“啊……嗯……”基里尔小声地抽泣，他的上半身已经绵软无力。

詹姆斯的舌尖舔着侧在枕头上的脸，尝到眼泪的咸味，加上基里尔反手扣住他的胳膊，较劲般用力掐捏，让詹姆斯产生莫名的征服欲。

“抱歉，我没用套。”

詹姆斯是故意的，刚才他有无数机会拿安全套，不过从过去仅有的几次经验看，基里尔似乎对无套性爱情有独钟。

手指滑过还在抽搐着、向外挤着精液的肉穴，男人臀部上的肌肉还在紧绷着，现在他一声不吭了，连明明刚才还急促地喘息都无声无息。

詹姆斯将他翻过身，舔上额头，舌尖在过细的眉毛上滑动“喜欢吗？”

虽然基里尔没回答，但詹姆斯的手指已经又缠在他的阴茎上了。

“说你喜欢我。”詹姆斯莫名其妙地说出一句自己也搞不懂的话，明明他讨厌这种仅限于床上的虚情假意。

基里尔偏过头，双眼紧闭，过长的睫毛还湿漉漉的，詹姆斯轻吻鼻尖。

“你还能行对吧？”詹姆斯拍拍他的脸。

基里尔睁开眼，依然什么都没说，可他湛蓝的眼睛里多了些依恋的情绪，尽管那情绪一闪而过，重新变回詹姆斯熟悉的那种。

“这次你在上面。”詹姆斯抓住基里尔的阴茎，使劲握住。

基里尔皱眉，看出如果不同意，对方没准就要连卵蛋一起捏爆，只好爬起来跨坐在詹姆斯身上。

看着对方打算转身，詹姆斯阻拦“别转过去，我想看着你。”

基里尔嘟囔“我不想看见你。”

詹姆斯笑“看来你爱我的大XX甚于爱我。”

基里尔伸手捂住他的嘴，分开双腿在腹部磨蹭。

詹姆斯躺在下面，忽然好奇现在的基里尔在想些什么。

多年后，另一个男人，在基里尔骑在他的老二上时，也有相同的想法。

TBC

“你的脸有点红，是不是过敏了？”

塔拉斯将草帽戴到身边男人的头上，衣服也裹紧，随后牵着他的手向家的方向走。

踩着独特的红色土地，道路两边是一眼望不到尽头的葡萄园，深深呼吸，伴随着醉人的方向，塔拉斯对至今发生在他身上的事感到不可思议。

“啊……”

塔拉斯连忙抓住男人的手，小声问“怎么了？”

“石头……”

之后的几百米，塔拉斯把男人背在身上，感受着对方温热的呼吸在耳边，让他有些痒。

“你太轻了，一会儿要多吃。”

“不，我想跟你上床。”

塔拉斯宠溺地偏过头碰了碰他的脸“别说的那么直接。”

“你昨天答应过的，詹敏，忘记了吗？”

塔拉斯没回答，走到家门口把人放下来，听到男人又说“你生气了，菲力。”

“不，我没有，”塔拉斯用钥匙开门，揽过男人的腰，把人扶进屋“我永远不会对你生气。”

“现在你也学会油嘴滑舌了。”

塔拉斯关好门，捧着他的脸温柔地接吻“因为你喜欢。”

离开英国到法国的隆河谷，塔拉斯开始没想走得那么远，基里尔说喜欢他的家乡，但家乡的那些人不接受基里尔，在发现他是犯人且精神不正常时，就变得神经兮兮，好像基里尔会砸破他们的门随便挥舞尖刀。

就在塔拉斯以为只要他们深居简出就能避开敌意，有人用石头砸玻璃，松开羊圈的栅栏，最过分的是吓唬基里尔，让可怜的男人缩在房间角落里一个星期不愿意出门，塔拉斯不能用精神病院的那套对待基里尔，身上多了好几处淤青，唯一值得安慰的是基里尔没想杀掉他，反复念叨“菲力”。

后来基里尔在电视上看到法国的旅游宣传片，询问塔拉斯要不要去。

“你想去吗？”塔拉斯给他刮胡子。

“你说你想去，我还有钱对不对？我想做点让你开心的事，你最近一直很紧张。”

塔拉斯试探地问“可以詹姆斯怎么办？”

基里尔擦掉嘴边的泡沫，微笑道“他不愿意，就咱们两个去。”

塔拉斯将他拉到怀里，久久不能平静。

随着旅行次数的增加，他们有了新计划，最终下定决心迁居到法国的隆河谷地区，还有了属于自己的一小片葡萄园，塔拉斯看着基里尔将全部的钱给他，苦笑道“这下我真的要被他们说成是冲着你的钱了。”

基里尔摇头“和你帮助我的那些相比，这些完全不算什么。”

塔拉斯认为他不该要求更多了，因为基里尔不仅能分清他和詹姆斯，还愿意在日常生活里给“菲力”一点相处时间，包括做爱，第一次基里尔呢喃着他的名字难耐地达到高潮时，塔拉斯情不自禁地流出眼泪，落在基里尔的脸上。

“想吃什么？”塔拉斯决定先解决眼前的问题。

“我记得有奶油蘑菇汤。”

塔拉斯给他摘下帽子，小心地把人搀到卧室，扶上床再盖好毛毯“你需要多补充营养，不可以只喝汤。”

“不管你做什么，越快越好，行不行？”基里尔用脸蹭他的手。

塔拉斯捏着下巴问“当然可以，我会给你端到卧室，马上就好。”

事实证明，在基里尔面前，塔拉斯总是那个缺乏想象力的人，但幸好他的手很稳，在推开门看到基里尔下身光溜溜的，双腿大敞，手里拿着老式剃须刀时，没有将托盘扔到地上。

“帮我个忙。”基里尔晃动着剃刀，指了指腹部未完成的“工作”。

腹部私密处的毛已经不剩什么，塔拉斯难捱地咽唾沫，小心地接过剃刀“你想我怎么做？”

“做你想做的。”基里尔的声音暧昧轻柔，不同以往。

塔拉斯在那种片子里见过演员们下身没有毛，更不知道这是一种性前戏，手足无措地站在在基里尔面前“我恐怕想法不多”

基里尔的嘴角上扬，握住塔拉斯的手在腹部滑动“做什么都行，或者你喜欢后面？”

男人拿起手边的毛巾简单擦掉腹部残留的泡沫，转身跪趴在床，扭动腰臀，隐秘之处随着他的动作像呼吸般放松、收缩。

这太超过了，塔拉斯扔下剃须刀，手指抚摸苍白的皮肤“冷不冷？”

基里尔干脆直接用屁股磨蹭他的裤裆“那你就让我热起来？”

塔拉斯的余光瞄到他刚准备好的午餐，同时觉得现在就上床有点太……就在这个犹豫期，基里尔不满地扭头，吮吸着自己的嘴唇，含情脉脉地望向他。

“你怕我没润滑吗？”

基里尔不慌不忙地将床头果盘里的葡萄捏起，塞进肉穴里。

神啊……塔拉斯脸上发烧，大脑空白。

那些水果是他刚拿来给基里尔开胃用的，不该用在这里。

显然基里尔有自己的主意，将腿分得更开，轻微晃动着“吃”下更多的葡萄。

看着那些圆圆的、深红色的葡萄缓慢消失在淡粉色的身体中央，塔拉斯终于扯开领口，期间为了不弄坏衣服，解扣子花费的时间让床上正叫着他名字的基里尔不满地回头。

“你不喜欢吗？”基里尔的表情变得不安“詹敏说你该见识这个。”

塔拉斯来不及脱掉背心和裤子就被基里尔拽到床上，看着男人拉开裤链，耐心而充满技巧地挑逗，开始有了热度的阴茎，不时发出浓重的鼻音，哼叫着“菲力”

手指抚摸基里尔眼下的皮肤，颧骨渐渐泛起红晕，塔拉斯的胸膛随着基里尔含吮地加深而越来越剧烈，腰部不自觉地向上顶进基里尔的嘴，塔拉斯不想这样，可他无法控制，或者说这是基里尔希望看到的状况。

就在塔拉斯架起基里尔的腿，扶着阴茎气喘吁吁地准备深入男人饥渴收缩的体内时，他犹豫了，身下的基里尔咬着手指呼唤着“进来，我要你”

“可是……”塔拉斯想说可是里面还有别的东西，但张不开嘴。

基里尔笑呵呵地用脚磨蹭他背心下的胸肌“就这么进来。”

神啊，塔拉斯再次感叹。

基里尔等了几秒，见塔拉斯还僵硬不动，就抓住他的胳膊坐起来，转而把塔拉斯推倒在下方，跨坐间用大腿磨蹭勃起的阴茎。

“这不行……基里尔……”塔拉斯试图跟他讲道理。

基里尔单手覆住塔拉斯的嘴，另一只手扶着强壮的阴茎向身体里塞，就在插到一半时，塔拉斯看到深红色的液体顺着大腿向外流。

“你受伤了？”塔拉斯呻吟道。

基里尔捏他的脸“詹敏说的对，你还不习惯，相信我，很快就好。”

在性关系方面，基里尔对塔拉斯的掌控远超过后者对前者最下流的联想，阴茎在炙热黏腻的肠道抽了几下，基里尔就放松身体，挤出阴茎，看着塔拉斯头顶的青筋直冒，手指抚平他皱紧的眉头，再次把“吃”下阴茎，这次不是一半，整根吞入，再难受似地摆动腰臀，鼓励塔拉斯可以用点力。

“说你喜欢我。”基里尔撑着塔拉斯的胸，将臀部抬起放下。

塔拉斯抱住他的髋部，边一次比一次更用力地向上顶，边不由自主地表白“我喜欢你，基里尔。”

白皙的手指堵住塔拉斯的嘴，基里尔轻轻摇头“你来说，‘说你’喜欢我”

“说你喜欢我？”塔拉斯不明白这代表什么。

“不太对，菲力，再说一次。”原本捉弄意味的表情从基里尔脸上渐渐散去。

塔拉斯说了好几遍，好像每次都让基里尔不满意，直到他意识到这句话可能是希望詹姆斯对基里尔说的话时，塔拉斯为这个深陷过去的男人感到悲伤，这种情绪一直充斥在他们生活的方方面面，性只是一处最集中的体现。

“说你喜欢我。”塔拉斯决定为自己发声。

基里尔感受到塔拉斯姿势的变化，每次挺腰全都像能直达脏腑，尤其最后这下，逼得他发出变调的呻吟。

“说你喜欢我。”塔拉斯给他做手活儿，小心地直起身，重新和他抱得结实，边吻边问。

“我喜欢你……”基里尔羞怯地回应。

塔拉斯摇头，忍着难受重复道“说你喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你，菲力，”基里尔哽咽着睁开湿润的眼睛，双手紧紧抓着塔拉斯的背“你喜欢我吗？”

“当然，当然……”伴随塔拉斯的回答是他一个个温柔的吻“我想我对你的爱，不比詹姆斯少。”

基里尔干哑的嗓音哼叫不停“詹敏……再推我一把吧，詹敏，你在哪儿……”

“他离咱们不远，记得吗，还是我和你一起……”塔拉斯不停地在体内抽送，迎合基里尔的情绪和节奏。

“是的，那个花瓶，还有虞美人，可是……”基里尔痛苦地皱眉，体内敏感的位置正被塔拉斯反复进攻。

塔拉斯在他脸上胡乱亲吻，将人推倒在床，暂时分离后，看到基里尔已经高潮，精液混着葡萄的汁水将下身弄得乱七八糟，他捂着眼睛，小口急促地喘气。

“没事的，你也说……已经没必要种虞美人了……”阴茎再次顶入体内。

“菲力，你……你不是他，”基里尔移开手，流着泪伸出双手，渴求塔拉斯的拥抱“……他也不是你”

塔拉斯连忙迎上去，在拥抱中继续耸动下身，同时吻上湿润的嘴唇，感受着基里尔撩人、饥渴、无比深情的吻，他不需要基里尔再说什么了，耳间只有对方鼻中传出的阵阵闷哼，在理智彻底消失前，他主动向后，阻止基里尔的追逐。

“受得了吗？”塔拉斯咬他的下巴。

“来吧，不管詹敏还是菲力，你们一起来。”基里尔怂恿塔拉斯追求原始本能。

意料之中，他们从中午做到傍晚，全都陷入癫狂地对性的渴求，塔拉斯发现他跟基里尔要学的还很多，自己只能拿出全部的体力才能满足对方。

从侧后抱住基里尔，塔拉斯吻他的肩膀“想吃东西了吗？”

“我在想床单没法用了。”基里尔嘟囔。

塔拉斯轻笑，阴茎还埋在男人体内，无论触感还是温度全都让他恋恋不舍。

“我来处理。”塔拉斯吮吻发红的皮肤。

基里尔没再出声，塔拉斯听到他的呼吸变得沉重，就想离开他的身体，可即使在睡梦里，基里尔还在缠着他不放，塔拉斯只好将毛毯拉高，睡意袭来时，他模糊地想刚才基里尔说的“下次试试酒”是什么意思。

END


End file.
